Moong Xiang Nu
by Izzy41630
Summary: Follow the adventures of three young women, Lee, Shuai, and E Liu as they set out to find E Liu's brother, with the help of the gang of three. Chapter 30 now up!
1. And so it begins

First of all, I would like to say that I got the title for this story thanks to Angela Kuo.

Many thanks!

Second, I do not own Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, or anything else from Mulan. They belong to Disney. WAA!

Thirdly, the new character descriptions are as follows:

Lee: dark brown hair in a messy bun, short, scrawny, clothing: purplish-blue pants and shirt (the shirt has embroidery on the side), brown shoes.

Shuai: silky-black hair (very long) in a neat bun, with a green and blue dangling flower hair piece, medium height, a little pudgy, very pretty, clothes: green dress with an aqua flower pattern, aqua belt, pale green Capri-like pants underneath, light brown sandals.

E Liu: brown-black hair in a neat bun with light brown hair sticks (like knitting needles), gold earrings, tall, skinny, somewhat pretty, clothes: pale orange dress, yellow belt, light brown sandals.

Fourth, I would like to thank my friends for helping me.

And lastly, yes, this story was deleted before, because it 'apparently' has nothing to do with Mulan, but although the first chapter does not contain the original characters, the second chapter DOES.

Also, I know that some of you are mad about this being in script format, but I can't help it! Sorry!

* * *

Fade in to a house with a fence (similar to Mulan's). A man on a horse rides up to the gate.

Horseman: Lady Kuang!

E Liu and her mother, an elderly woman with a limp, come out to the gate, E Liu stays inside, but peeks around the corner.

Mother: Yes?

The horseman steps down and hands her a helmet.

Horseman: I'm sorry.

She takes the helmet and stares, gasping at it for a moment.

Mother: No….

She falls to her knees and begins to weep.

E Liu spins around to lean on the wall, and tears begin to form in her eyes.

E Liu: Shen….

She runs crying to her family's shrine.

Back outside- Lee and Shuai walk by. Lee sees E Liu's mother crying, and crouches down.

Lee: What's wrong?

She then sees the helmet, as does Shuai.

Shuai: Oh no, poor Shen.

Lee stands back up and looks over in the direction of E Liu's family shrine.

Lee: Poor E Liu.

E Liu's mother begins to cry even louder. The horseman kneels down so as to comfort her.

Lee: (to Shuai) C'mon. We'd better go.

They begin to walk off.

Shuai: (To E Liu's mother) Sorry for your loss.

Back to E Liu.

She sits on the floor of her family shrine, crying.

E Liu: (crying) WHY! Why…? First you take my father from me, and now my brother!

Why….?

She leans down into a praying position and pounds the floor slightly as she sobs.

A green light begins to emit from one of the tablets.

E Liu raises her head.

In the tombstone is an image of her brother, in some sort of wooden cabin.

E Liu: Shen?

The figure groans slightly.

Shen: E Liu?

The figure fades away.

E Liu: No! NONONO! Come back! Please…. come back. (sniffles)

She then realizes something.

E Liu: He-he's alive!

She jumps up, laughing, and runs out the gate, past her mother crying, down the road, and over to the docks.

Shuai is sitting on the dock with her feet hanging over the side facing E Liu. Lee is standing on the other side, and is apparently practicing her balancing (I.E- she's standing on one foot).

E Liu: (running up) Shuai! Lee!

They look over.

E Liu: My brother is alive!

There is a pause.

Shuai: (skeptically) Uh-huh….

E Liu: Really!

Shuai: And you know this, how, E Liu?

E Liu: The ancestors showed him to me!

Another pause. Lee and Shuai look at each other for a moment with that 'this-girl-is-crazy' look.

They then burst out laughing.

E Liu's smile turns into a frown.

E Liu: (insistent) It's true!

Shuai: (sarcastic) Yeah, sure E Liu, and one day men will walk on the moon!

Lee laughs so hard that she falls off the dock, and into a small fishing boat. She continues laughing, then stands in the boat and looks over the edge of the dock at E Liu.

Lee: E Liu, what have we told you about eating the moldy rice?

Shuai laughs hysterically at this.

E Liu frowns and then stomps off into the forest.

Shuai and Lee stop laughing.

Shuai: (to Lee) Now you've done it.

Lee sighs, the attempts to climb onto the dock, only to fall back and land in the water.

Shuai laughs at her once again.

Lee comes up with a lily pad and a frog on her head.

She squirts water out of her mouth.

Lee: (flatly) Hahaha. Very funny.

Frog: (croaks)

Cut to E Liu in the forest, pacing, with her arms crossed. She's obviously pretty miffed.

Shuai and (a dripping wet) Lee run up behind her.

Shuai: E Liu?

E Liu:(spins to face them) I don't wanna' hear it!

Lee: But…

E Liu: I'm tired of you guys thinking I'm crazy, and laughing at me, and (to Lee) why are you all wet?

Shuai: We're sorry E Liu.

Lee: But ya' gotta' admit, when you say that you've been hearing things, it sounds just a little bit strange.

E Liu: (To Lee) No, seriously, why are you all wet?

Lee: Forget that! (Clears throat) Now, what exactly do you think you heard?

E Liu: Saw.

Lee: Huh?

Shuai: You heard a saw?

E Liu: What? No! I SAW my brother. He looked like he was badly hurt, but he WAS alive.

Shuai: You sure?

E Liu: Positive.

Lee: (claps hands together) Okay then, let's get going.

E Liu: Where?

Lee: To find your brother, of course!

Shuai: Are you serious?

E Liu: She's right; we have to find him.

Shuai gasps.

E Liu: What is it?

Shuai: You just said Lee was right!

E Liu gasps.

Shuai and E Liu giggle at Lee.

Lee: (flatly) Funny, funny, funny. Are we gonna' go or not?

Shuai: What'll we tell our parents?

E Liu: Yea, my mother's upset enough already.

Lee:( thinks) Hmm….

Cut to inside of E Liu's home.

Mother:(To Eliu) You're getting married!

E Liu nods and smiles.

Mother: When did this happen? Who is he?

E Liu: (nervous) Ummm….. just….now. Yea, the matchmaker came up to me outside and said she finally found a boy worthy of me.

Mother: Who is he?

A pause

E Liu: You know, in all this excitement, I forgot his name!

Mother: Well where is he? Surely you didn't forget that. I want to meet this boy.

E Liu: NO! (clears throat) I mean, he's so far away.

Mother: Far away?

E Liu: Yes, and I must travel to meet him.

Mother: Then I will accompany you.

E Liu: Uhh, but it's such a long journey, and with your leg mother…

Mother: But you can't go alone!

E Liu: Lee and Shuai will be with me.

Mother:(Groans) Meng Lee? Oh, E Liu…

E Liu: Mama, not again.

Mother: That girl's a bad influence, all this nonsense about 'women's rights', as if we had any.

E Liu: Please Mama?

A pause.

Mother:Oh, all right. But be careful.

E Liu: Don't worry, I will.

E Liu begins to head into her room.

Mother: And you'll have to bring this boy home sometime.

E Liu: Don't worry Mama, I'll be bringing a boy home all right.

* * *

I hope you liked it peeps! Please R+ R!  Remember, next chapter, there WILL be characters originally in Mulan. 


	2. The Wu Zhong camp

All right, since I have such glowing reviews…

(One person applauds) I've decided to put up the next chapter, this is where the original people from Mulan appear, so remember, I don't own em (But I wish I owned Ling!).

Before people get confused, I should point out that this takes place just after the war ends, so people are still at the ' Wu Zhong' camp, packing up things and getting ready to go home. So, enjoy.

* * *

Shuai and E Liu peek through the bushes in the forest.

Shuai:(whispering) There's some guys there, maybe we can ask them.

Lee appears behind them, unnoticed.

E Liu: (whispers) Maybe we should wait for Lee.

Lee: (whispers) Yea, let's wait for Lee.

Shuai and E Liu turn their heads to face Lee.

Shuai: Where did you come from?

Lee: Well you see Shuai, when a man and woman love each other very much…

E Liu: What'd you do with the cart?

Lee: Some old guy said he'd keep and eye on it for me.

Shuai: Which old guy?

Lee: I think it was ' Old man Wong'.

Shuai and E Liu groan.

Lee: What? What!

E Liu: You do know that Old Man Wong steals everything he can get his hands on, right?

A pause.

Lee: Oops.

Shuai smacks her forehead while E Liu sighs.

Lee: Sorry.

E Liu: We'll worry about it later. Right now, we need to find where my brother is.

Lee: How we gonna' do that?

Shuai: I can think of a way.

Cut to E Liu walking out of the forest and towards a group of men. She is holding a fan in front of her face and is obviously trying to attract attention.

E Liu: Hi boys.

The men turn and face her. The instant that they lay eyes on her, they begin to drool. We can see among the crowd are ' the gang of three' Ling, Yao, and Chien Po. Chien Po is however, not drooling, but blushing, and looking at his feet.

E Liu: Would any of you happen to know where I might find Kuang Shen?

The men continue to drool, saying nothing.

E Liu: Well, (she turns to leave) if you can't help me…

The men quickly gather around her.

Men: No!

Various: He went that-a-way/ I saw him last week/ Who/ Does he have a horse/ Will you marry me?

Finally, someone shouts out.

Man: I know where he is!

E Liu looks over at him.

E Liu: Where is he?

Man: He was headed for the Sao Chen forest the day before last.

E Liu:(Quietly, to herself) Sao Chen forest? (Clears throat) Where is that?

Various: That way/ I can show you/ No, me/ You're pretty…

E Liu: Oh boy…

Lee and Shuai decide now to also emerge from the forest and they trot over to E Liu.

The men see Shuai, and about half of them begin to rush towards her (with little hearts in their eyes), Lee gets knocked on the ground in the process.

Lee: (Blows raspberry) Men.

E Liu helps her stand up.

Lee: (shouting) Okay! Listen up people!

Some men pay attention, others still drool over Shuai and E Liu.

E Liu:(singsong) Pay attention if you wanna' come with us!

The men immediately snap to attention.

Shuai takes her opportunity to run over to her friends.

Another pause.

Shuai:(Quietly, to Lee and E Liu) Now what?

E Liu: (same as Shuai) How do we decide who to bring with us?

Lee thinks for a moment.

Lee: (loudly) I'm thinking of a number!

Various: 11/ 45/ 12/ 8/ infinity/ 2!

Ling: 4!

Lee: (to Ling) You win!

Ling: YES!

Men: Aw..

The men shuffle off, leaving only the girls, Ling, Yao, and Chien Po behind.

E Liu: (to Lee) Why do you always pick 4?

Lee shrugs.

Lee: (game show voice, to Ling) Congratulations! You've won an all-expenses paid trip to…. (Quietly, to E Liu) Where are we going again?

E Liu: The Sao Chen forest.

Lee: (To Ling) The Sao Chen forest! And that's not all, is it Shuai?

Shuai: (joining in) It sure isn't Lee! As a bonus prize, you also get to bring TWO-OF-YOUR-FRIENDS!

Yao: (jumps up) YES! Haha!

Ling: (To Yao) And who says I'm bringin' you?

Yao grabs him by the collar and pulls him down to his eye level.

Yao: Either you bring this friend (points to self) or your face is gonna' meet my friend, "Mr. Fist!"

He makes a fist and draws back threateningly.

Ling:(Nervous) Okay, Yao and Chien Po it is!

Yao: Much better.

Yao lets Ling go, and then cracks his fingers.

Lee: Yao, and Chien Po. Okay, (To Ling) and what is your name?

Ling dusts off his shirt.

Ling: Ling.

Lee: Right, I'm Lee (Points to herself), and these are Shuai (Points to) and E Liu (points to.)

Yao dashes over beside Shuai.

Yao: (To Shuai) Ooh, a pretty name for a pretty lady.

Shuai blushes.

Lee pushes Shuai away from Yao and the others follow her.

Lee: Yea, yea. Enough with the formalities.

Lee pushes Shuai into the forest, then turns to face the others.

A pause.

Lee: You coming or not?

E Liu walks into the forest followed by Yao and Chien Po.

Lee is about to step into the forest, but….

Ling: Do you do all of the talking?

Lee looks back at her friends, they nod, a lot.

Lee: Yeah, pretty much.


	3. Monkeygirl

Okay, thanks everybody for all the reviews. I really appreciate them! Here's chapter 3, because I feel that if I wait any longer to put it up, some of you are going to hunt me down with pitchforks and torches.

* * *

Lee disappeared into the forest. Ling stepped through the brush and joined the others, but saw that Lee wasn't among them.

Ling: Where…?

E Liu and Shuai point up, but don't bother looking.

Ling looks up, as do the other boys, to see Lee hopping around on the tree branches like a monkey!

Yao: Well, you don't see that everyday.

E Liu +Shuai: We do.

The group walks along the beaten forest path while Lee hops along the branches.

Suddenly, the branch beneath Lee breaks!

She falls.

The boys look up, but the girls just keep walking, unfazed.

Boys: Oh no!

Lee looks completely calm as she grabs another tree branch and continues on her merry way.

E Liu finally looks up.

E Liu: Lee! Get down before you scare the guys again!

Lee:(pouting) Aw, you're no fun.

She grabs a vine and slides down it to the ground.

Lee: Happy now?

The group continues to walk the path.

Shuai:(To boys) Oh yeah, one thing we forgot. We have to get our cart back from Old Man Wong.

Ling: Is he still alive? Yeesh, that guy stole my grandfather's sword like, a hundred years ago!

Yao: What idiot left the cart with Old Man Wong?

Lee blushes.

Lee:(Clears throat) That's not important, what IS important is that we have to get our cart back.

Yao: You left the cart with him, didn't you?

Lee: Yea.

Ling: Well, getting that cart back isn't gonna' be easy.

Yao: Yea, Old Man Wong never lets anything out of his sight.

E Liu: What little sight he has.

A pause.

Lee:(To E Liu) Wait! What'd you say?

E Liu: Oh, Old Man Wong has terrible eyesight; he can barely see a thing.

Lee strokes her chin in thought.

Shuai: Oh no.

Yao: What is it?

Shuai: That's her "I'm thinking of a plan" face.

Lee: Ah-HA!

E Liu: And that's her "I've got a plan" Ah-ha.

Ling: Why do I have a feeling that this isn't gonna' be good?

* * *

There, new strategy guys, shorter chapters! BWAHAHAHA!

Hope you liked it, the new one should be along by next week-end.


	4. The 'G word'

Okay, Okay, since you all seem to want this, here's chapter 4.

But first…I need to address some questions.

Canadarulz and Mess 531y- No, Mulan and Shang are not going to be in this story. The characters you see now are the only ones, with the exception of one more character later on, as well as a few minor characters.

poison blossom- Yes; Lee, Shuai, and E Liu are based on my friends and me.

On with the story!

* * *

The gang of three is in a huddle.

Yao: Okay, so Ling, you get the cart out of the barn, Chien Po, you take the cart after he's out, and I'll be the lookout in case anything goes wrong.

Ling: Yea, one problem though.

Yao: What's that?

Ling: How are we gonna' get Old Man Wong away from the barn in the first place?

Yao: Oh yeah, almost forgot about him.

Chien Po: We'll need a distraction of some sorts.

Ling: What about the girls?

Yao: It's too dangerous-they could get hurt.

Chien Po: Yao's right. We can't risk any of the girls; it's not fair to them.

Yao: Well, I guess I'll have to do it.

Lee clears her throat from behind them.

The boys turn to face her.

Lee: Did I just hear you use the 'g-word' in reference to me?

Chien Po: G-word?

Ling: You mean 'girl'?

Lee hisses at the sound of this word.

The boys look stunned for a minute.

Lee: Never, in all my life, have I been called a girl, and you guys aren't gonna' start the trend!

Ling: What? You're sayin' you wanna' be the decoy?

Lee: That's right.

Yao: No way! No way! No way!

Yao stomps over to Lee.

He looks her straight in the eye.

Yao: There is no way I'm getting' shown up by a g…

Lee gives him an ominous, foreboding look that will hereafter be referred to as 'the Death Stare'.

Yao backs away slowly, in fear.

Yao: (gulp) Be my guest!

* * *

Yea, I know, WAYYY too short, but I'll write more this weekend if I can! 


	5. RUN!

All right everybody, since Minami Akurei has decided to hold my Mulan 2 DVD hostage until this is up, I guess I have no choice but to write more! So here goes…..

* * *

Old Man Wong is walking around the barn with a sword around his waist, patrolling for intruders.

Lee steps out of the bushes, her hair up in a topknot now, rather than a bun.

She walks over to Old Man Wong.

OMW: What are you doing here? Who are you?

Lee: I'm, uh, here to apply for a job.

OMW: What sort of a job?

Lee: Oh, you know, patrolling the perimeter, keeping intruders away, that sort of thing.

He looks Lee over, suspiciously, then smiles.

OMW: Well, you look like a nice, honest boy.

Lee: Well, I…

OMW: And I hate honest people!

Lee: Oh! No no! You see, I may LOOK honest on the outside, but on the inside, I'm really quite deceptive!

He looks her over again.

OMW: I don't know…

Lee: Oh please! I need this job! I have eight sisters at home, and they're all terribly ugly!

OMW: Terribly ugly you say?

Lee: They're hideous! No man would ever want to marry them!

Old Man Wong ponders for a minute.

OMW: Oh, all right.

Lee smiles.

OMW: Here, you'll need this to fend off intruders.

He hands her a sword.

Cut to in the bushes, where Lee stepped out from before.

Ling:(Quietly, to himself) What? But that's my grandfather's sword! Why that old….

Back to Lee.

She ties the sword around her waist.

Lee: Thank you sir.

OMW: I'm going inside to take a nap; you stay here and watch the barn.

Lee: Yes, sir!

She punches her hands together, as a salute.

Old Man Wong turns his back to her.

Lee waves her hand around slightly in great pain.

He turns back.

Lee quickly stands as she was before.

He turns around again.

Lee looks at her hand the same way as before.

Old Man Wong turns AGAIN.

Lee snaps back to attention.

He turns around again.

Lee grabs her wrist and gasps quietly, yet comically, in pain.

Old Man Wong turns to face her once more.

Lee puts her hands back together.

Lee: I'm gonna' go check out the other side of the barn now.

Old Man Wong goes into his small, rundown house across from the barn.

Lee runs around the back of the barn to Chien Po and Shuai.

She shows her hand to Chien Po.

Lee: I think I broke my hand!

He looks it over.

Meanwhile, Shuai, beside him, signals the others, by waving two fans around.

E Liu and Yao, in the bushes beside the barn, see her signal.

E Liu holds her fingers to her lips and whistles twice, like a bird.

We cut to Ling in the bushes near the front of the barn.

He nods, then proceeds to run into the barn.

He runs to the back of the barn, and begins to open the large door.

Chien Po motions for Lee and Shuai to go.

They run into the bushes with Yao and E Liu.

The large barn door opens with a loud CREEEAAAAK.

Old Man Wong's house door bursts open.

OMW: WHO IS IN MY BARN!

Ling: Uh oh.

He grabs the cart and tries to pull it out, but it is tied to the wall.

OMW: INTRUDERS!

Old Man Wong runs toward the barn, brandishing one of his many stolen swords.

Ling attempts to untie the cart, but it is no use.

Old Man Wong is about 4 metres away from Ling.

Lee: Ling! Get out of there!

Ling keeps trying to untie the cart, in vain.

Yao sees Lee's sword, and he pulls it out of the scabbard.

Yao tosses the sword to Ling.

Yao: Ling! Catch!

Ling manages to catch the sword.

He cuts the rope holding the cart and pulls it out of the barn, narrowly escaping Old Man Wong's blade.

Chien Po grabs the cart and pulls it, while Ling runs alongside now.

The girls jump in the cart as it whizzes past.

Shuai almost falls out, but Yao pushes her back in before jumping in himself.

Old Man Wong continues to pursue them.

Chien Po: Hold on!

He pulls the cart through the brush and onto the road.

Old Man Wong follows right behind them.

Ling, still running along with the cart, trips on a rock and nearly falls.

Lee quickly grabs his hand and pulls him into the cart.

He lands on top of her, and their eyes lock for a moment.

Some would call it a 'cosmic' moment, but Lee snaps out of it, and kicks Ling off of her.

OMW: Come back here with my cart!

E Liu: How do you get rid of this guy!

Lee looks up ahead, and sees a fork in the road.

Lee: Shuai! Gimme your map!

Shuai digs through her bag and pulls out a map.

Lee grabs it and looks at it for a second.

Lee: Ah-ha!

E Liu and Shuai: Another plan?

Lee: You got it! Chien Po! Take the fork on the left!

Chien Po: Okay!

Yao: But what about him? (Old Man Wong)

Lee: Leave that to me.

She jumps off the cart and runs back a bit, so she is about 3 metres away from Old Man Wong.

Ling: What is she doing!

Shuai: Putting herself in reckless danger, what does it look like?

Lee:(To OMW) Hey, remember me?

OMW: You're that boy I hired! You let them get the cart!

Lee: So why're you chasin' them? You should be chasin' me!

OMW: You're right!

He runs towards Lee, who takes the right path, only seconds after the others have taken the one on the left.

Cut to the others.

Chien Po sees a cliff up ahead, and quickly turns to the left and continues running.

Ling looks down on the cliff below them to see Lee running away from Old Man Wong.

Ling: Lee!

She looks up.

Lee: Toss me the cooking board!

E Liu searches through her bag and pulls out and flat, wooden cooking board.

She hands it to Ling, and he tosses it to Lee.

Lee:(To self) Here goes nothin'.

She jumps into the river below her, and uses the cooking board like a flutter board.

Lee: Whoo! I'm a genius!

Old Man Wong shouts at her from the cliff.

OMW: You're fired!

Lee laughs, and then swims down river to where the cliff joins it.

Old Man Wong, realizing his defeat, stomps back home.

The others greet Lee at the water's edge.

E Liu: I'd say that was one of your less brilliant plans.

Shuai: Frankly, I'm disappointed Lee.

A pause.

The girls, including Lee, burst out laughing.

The boys stare at them for a moment.

Chien Po: I don't get it.

Yao: Me either.

Ling: Must be a girl thing.

The laughter stops.

Lee walks over to Ling.

We zoom out to the top of the forest.

Off screen, we hear a thud

Ling:(Off screen) OW!

We cut back to our group, to see Ling with a brand-new black eye.

Lee looks at him, as if awaiting an explanation.

Ling: Yeah, I know, I know. The 'g-word'.

Lee: Good boy.

She pats his head like a dog, and then walks down the path.

Shuai and E Liu follow behind her.

Chien Po grabs the cart and follows them.

Ling and Yao stand there for a minute.

Yao: (blows raspberry) Girls.

Lee looks back at him with 'the Death Stare'.

Ling moves away from Yao.

Yao: What? What!

Fade to black.

Yao:(Off screen) OW!

* * *

There, happy? I made it longer.

Please R+ R, and no, I don't mean ' Rest and Relax'.


	6. The Cliff

Well, I can't think of anything to say, so, on with the story!

* * *

Our 'gang of six' walks along through the forest. Lee, Ling, and Shuai are leading, Chien Po is pulling the cart, and E Liu and Yao are sitting in it.

Ling: So what was that whole, 'I'm disappointed Lee,' thing about.

Lee: Oh, we were just making fun of this snotty girl in our town, her name's Cheun An.

A pause.

Yao: That's my sister!

Lee: Oops.

Yao frowns.

Ling stops and then walks back along with the cart.

E Liu hops out and joins the girls.

Ling:(Quietly, to Yao+ Chien Po) Hey guys, doesn't she remind you of…?

Yao+ Chien Po: No.

Ling: But she acts just like…

Yao: No, she doesn't.

Chien Po: She's nothing like him.

Lee: Who?

The boys are startled for a moment.

Ling; Oh, just some idiot we met in the army, his name's Meng Sying.

A pause.

Lee: That's my brother.

Another pause.

Ling: That dork is your brother?

Yao and Chien Po smack their foreheads.

Another pause.

Lee:(Happily) Yep.

She skips up to the girls.

Ling: Told ya' she's just like him.

Cut to the girls.

Shuai: Oh man, Lee, it was SO cool how you got away from Old Man Cheese-breath!

Lee:(Anything but modest) Yea, I know.

Shuai: I bet I could've outrun him though.

E Liu: Nobody can outrun Lee, Shuai; everyone knows that!

Shuai: Oh yeah, well, I bet I could! Come on Lee! Let's race.

Lee: Yea, sure, whatever.

Shuai: Okay! On your mark, get set, go!

She takes off running.

Lee continues walking beside E Liu.

E Liu: Aren't you gonna' go after her?

Lee: Nah, the cliff'll stop her.

E Liu: Cliff?

Shuai:(off screen) HELP!

Lee: Yeah, that cliff.

E Liu runs towards Shuai, dragging Lee behind her.

They get to the cliff, look over, and smile.

Shuai:(Panicking) Help! I don't wanna' die, I don't wanna' die, I don't wanna' die-ie-ie-iiiieee!

E Liu: Shuai, look down.

Shuai:(Frantic) NO-OOO-OOO!

Lee: Oh for the love of- you're only on a hill!

Shuai looks down to discover she is only hanging from a tiny embankment, about six feet high.

Shuai: Oh.

E Liu and Lee help her up.

She closes her eyes and fixes her hair.

Shuai: I knew that.

She walks forward gracefully, but falls off the cliff again, this time hitting the ground.

Shuai: Owie!

* * *

There ya' go guys. I might have the next chapter up tomorrow, if you're VERY VERY lucky. 


	7. Flashback

I'm sorry this one took so long guys! I was visiting my grandma. No, seriously, I was.

Anyways, I know it must've been torture to wait so long, so I won't keep you any longer. Here goes.

* * *

Shuai sits on the ground rubbing her butt after the fall from the 'cliff'.

Lee and E Liu jump down and the three look in front of them.

There is a burned village directly in front.

Shuai: Wha-what happened here?

Yao hops down beside her, and Shuai grabs onto his sleeve, afraid.

Yao smiles a little, then sees the village himself and stops smiling.

Chien Po and Ling lead the cart down and stare at the village as well.

Ling: Whoa.

Chien Po: My goodness, what could have done this?

Lee walks forward and stops in front of a stick stuck in the ground, a torn piece of red cloth stuck on it.

Lee: The Lao Shing tribe, that's what.

Yao: What's that?

Ling: I've heard of them before. They're a ruthless tribe who go around destroying other tribe's villages, like this one.

Ling walks forward beside Lee.

Ling: This looks like a scarf from the Shun Fei tribe.

Lee stays silent.

E Liu: Shun Fei? Hmm, why does that sound familiar?

Chien Po: Perhaps we should see if there are any survivors.

Ling: Good idea.

They all split up and walk through the village, Shuai stays with Yao.

Lee stays where she is.

Ling: Lee? Lee?

Flashback

Woman: Lee? Lee? Where are you sweetie? Lee? This is serious Lee, we have to go!

Man: There you are!

The woman screams.

End flashback

Ling: Lee!

Lee snaps out of her daze.

Lee: Huh?

Ling: Are you okay?

Lee: What? Oh yeah, I'm fine.

She walks off into the village.

Ling stands there for a minute, slightly worried, but dismisses this and also walks off.

* * *

Shuai peers through a destroyed doorway.

Shuai: Hello? Anybody ho….

The doorway suddenly collapses and Shuai screams, jumping into Yao's arms.

Yao smiles, and Shuai blushes.

* * *

Lee looks through what used to be a doorway, now nothing more than rubble. She starts to go into a daze again.

Flashback

Woman: Lee?

Man: There you are!

The woman screams, and kicks the man in the chest, knocking him over.

A young Lee, perhaps four or five, watches with fear from behind a corner.

Three boys, looking all to be about twelve, sit behind her.

Another man appears behind the woman.

We see him raise his sword and swipe down.

Then the woman falls on the floor with a thud.

Young Lee: Mama!

End Flashback

Lee gasps for breath and runs out of the village.

Shuai: Lee?

* * *

Lee runs down the hill, this scene overlapping with flashbacks of one of the boys carrying a crying Young Lee down the hill, eager to get away from the smoldering village.

Lee finally comes to a stop in a clearing and sits on her knees, panting.

She pulls her hair tie out and untwists it to reveal it is not a tie, but a scarf like the one on the stick in the ground.

On the scarf is the symbol for 'Meng'.

Lee stares at it for a moment.

Ling: Lee!

Lee looks behind her, and quickly outs her hair back up.

She regains her composure by the time Ling reaches her.

Ling: Are you okay?

Lee stares at him for a minute like he's insane.

Lee: Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?

Ling: But you…and the…running…and….I'm confused.

Lee: Like that's new?

She walks back up the hill, leaving Ling to stare after her in complete confusion.

* * *

Lee walks back into the village.

E Liu: Lee? You okay?

Lee: I'm fine. So, any survivors?

Yao: Not a one.

Chien Po: Perhaps we should do a funeral service for them, the departed souls deserve some dignity.

Yao: Yea, good idea Chien Po!

Lee: No.

Yao: Huh?

Chien Po: But why not?

Lee: Remember that scarf on the stick we saw when we first came in?

Yao: Yea.

Lee: Well, that means a funeral's already been done.

Ling comes up the hill.

Ling: How'd you know that?

E Liu: Because she's a Shun Fei!

Everyone looks at her.

E Liu: Now I remember where I heard that name- It's the name of the tribe that Lee and her family belonged to before they came to our village.

They look back at Lee.

Chien Po: Is that true?

Lee frowns and turns to go.

Lee: It's just another useless piece of my past, now let's get going! We still have to find Shen.

E Liu runs up beside her.

E Liu: But Lee!

Lee looks angrily at her.

Lee: I said, "Forget it."

E Liu looks frightened for a moment, but understands, and follows Lee down the path.

Shuai runs to catch up with them.

Yao and Chien Po walk behind them.

Ling looks back at the village.

Yao: Ling! C'mon!

Ling runs to catch up.

* * *

Yeah, I know, a bit more serious then my other chapters, but don't worry, it'll get funnier soon. 


	8. Man in a Million

All right, sorry for not updating sooner people- but I had 5 tests in 2 days! So not fair! Well, I won't keep you.

* * *

Our group walks out of the forest and into a town, carts and people zooming back and forth across the streets.

Lee: Wow. Busy place.

Ling: Yea.

They see a dilemma.

Lee: Um, how do we get across the street?

All except for E Liu glance at each other nervously.

E Liu: (scoffs) Amateurs.

She walks forward and whips out a folding fan.

E Liu: Watch and learn.

She gracefully begins to walk across the street. The traffic comes to a dead halt, and the men stare at her, drooling.

Shuai: Ooh, let me try!

She pulls out her fan and walks across the road also, waving flirtatiously to some of the boys. Yao frowns and walks beside her, pulling her along.

E Liu reaches the other side of the street.

E Liu: Come on!

Chien Po smiles and walks quickly across the street.

Lee: I can't believe it! Men are SO PATHETIC!

Ling: Hey!

Lee: Oh, what? Like it's a lie?

Ling: Yes!

Lee: Come on, guys'll do anything for a pretty face.

Ling: Not ALL guys.

Lee: Yes, ALL guys.

Ling: Name one.

Lee simply gestures to the 50-odd men staring at Shuai and E Liu.

Lee: Now you name one guy that's not like that.

Ling: Chien Po.

Lee looks at Chien Po across the street, smiling and thanking E Liu.

Lee: Fine, one in a million, I guess.

Ling: And Yao.

Lee: You gotta' be kidding me.

Ling: No, look.

He points at Yao, still walking beside Shuai.

One of the men raises his hand towards Shuai, but Yao grabs him by the collar and throws him like a rag doll.

Shuai smiles.

Lee: Okay, two in a million.

Shuai and Yao finally make it to the other side.

Suddenly, the traffic resumes, leaving Lee and Ling trapped on the other side.

Ling looks at Lee as if expecting something.

Lee: Hey, don't look at me. I don't do that 'pretty-girl' thing.

Shuai: Hang on! We'll go across again!

Lee: That's okay, I got a plan!

Ling: Oh boy.

Lee: Hold on.

She grabs his hand, and Ling blushes.

Lee: Okay, now!

She pulls Ling into the street, narrowly avoiding the carts.

Ling falls.

Lee drags him (literally!) through the street, weaving in and out of the crowd.

A horse suddenly stops in front of her, she runs into it, and falls.

Lee: Ow…

She sees another horse approaching her at high speed.

Lee gasps.

Ling scoops her up in a cradle-carry and quickly jumps onto the sidewalk, panting.

Yao: You guys okay?

Ling: I'm fine. You all right Lee?

Lee stares at him, transfixed for a moment.

Lee: (thinking) Three in a million.

* * *

Well, you know, gotta' stick to the plan- SHORT CHAPTERS! BWHAHAHAHA!

Please R+R.


	9. A Guy Worth Fighting For

I'm baa-aack! Sorry for the HUGE delay people, but it took me forever to write this chapter. "Why?" You ask? Because I have officially gone Disney! Yes, this chapter contains a song, it's to the tune of 'A Girl Worth Fighting For' which, I don't own, but I do own the new lyrics, so 'go me!' Enjoy!

* * *

Men wave flirtatiously at Shuai and E Liu.

One man sees Lee, smiles, and comes up behind her.

Lee doesn't even have to look behind her.

Lee: Don't even try it pal.

He walks away.

Shuai: Oh, come on Lee! You're no fun.

E Liu: Yea, I mean, look at all the cute boys around here.

The rest is sung, unless otherwise specified.

E Liu points to the same guy that came up behind Lee before, a sinister grin on his face.

E Liu: That guy there, looks like he's very charming.

Shuai:(excited) He's staring at YOU Lee!

Lee: That's alarming.

The man sneaks around behind Lee again.

E Liu: I bet he's waiting, just for you, someone to adore.

E Liu+ Shuai: (sigh)

The man gropes Lee and runs as she brandishes her fist.

Lee: Ah! I think I'll pass for a guy WORTH fighting for.

E Liu+ Shuai: Huh?

Shuai: What do you mean?

Lee walks forward.

Lee: I want a guy worth fighting for!

Someone to keep up with my plans.

She sees the man again.

Lee: And also with my FEET!

She takes off after him.

Shuai: Someone who'll protect me from harm.

E Liu straightens out her dress.

E Liu: And won't mind I'm really neat.

The girls catch up to Lee, still trying to catch the guy who groped her.

Lee looks back at Ling.

Lee: Some guy who doesn't expect me to act pretty.

E Liu: And don't forget his personality!

Shuai: Funny!

E Liu: Smart!

Both: Charming! (Sigh)

Lee: Blech!

We cut to Shuai surrounded by guys, and not exactly enjoying it.

E Liu and Lee are further back from her, and are fanning themselves (Due to the heat).

E Liu: In the sea of love, I'd have to say, "I'm shipwrecked."

Lee sees the man from before, and she hides behind her fan flirtatiously.

He comes closer.

Lee: Any guy that thinks I look sweet, HA!

She punches him, and knocks him over.

Lee: Needs his eyes checked.

She closes her fan.

E Liu + Lee: But look at Shuai, she could get any guy,

That she wants…

Shuai runs away from the men and hides behind Lee.

Shuai: For sure! But, what I really want,

Is a guy worth fighting for.

Lee:(shocked) Really?

E Liu: Someone who'll TAKE me as I am.

Lee: And won't mind that I'm inSANE!

She falls back into E Liu's arms playfully.

Yao:(to Shuai) How 'bout a guy with a black eye,

Who likes to take walks in the rain?

Shuai/Lee: Yea/Nah!

Lee: If he's not tough, he's not enough to hang with me.

She climbs up onto a stone fence, and Ling walks beside her.

E Liu: Ling you shouldn't stand so close to Lee.

Ling:(spoken) Why?

Lee suddenly falls on top of him.

Ling:(offscreen, spoken) Oh, THAT's why.

Lee sits up on him, and smiles apologetically.

Shuai: We're sick of all the guys who think they own us.

Lee gets off Ling.

Chien Po helps him up.

Lee: I guess you could say, that brains ARE a bonus.

Chien Po: Someday I'll find, someone refined.

Ling:(Mumbling quietly) Who likes the number four.

Chien Po smiles.

Chien Po + Ling/ E Liu + Lee: Wish that we had,

A girl/guy worth fighting for.

Yao/Shuai: I've already got my girl/guy worth fighting for.

Lee runs out into the street, no longer busy with traffic.

All: A guy/girl worth fighting…

A carriage comes along and almost hits Lee, but Ling dives and pushes her out of the way, landing on top of her.

Lee + Ling: …For.

* * *

Okay, I hoped you liked it. Next chapter soon. 


	10. Dine 'n' Ditch

Okay ma peeps, I finally decided to update.

* * *

Ling helps Lee stand up.

The group continues walking through town.

E Liu: Lee, you gotta' be more careful! That's the second time today that you almost got run over!

Lee: Yes, mother.

Shuai snickers.

E Liu: Hmph, rather be a mother than roadkill.

Lee: Rather be roadkill than a mother!

Shuai:(getting sick) Can you guys PLEASE stop talking about roadkill?

Chien Po: Why don't we all get something to eat?

He gestures to a restaurant beside them.

Lee: Sure. Lunch is on me.

E Liu + Shuai:(shocked) It is!

Lee: Yes, it is.

E Liu and Shuai eye each other nervously.

* * *

Our group sits around a round table, food in front of them.

Positions- Yao on Lee's left, Shuai next to him, then Ling, Chien Po, and E Liu is on Lee's right.

Yao:(To Lee) So, about that whole 'roadkill' thing.

Shuai: Eating please!

Yao:(To Shuai) Sorry. (To Lee) Well?

Lee: I just think that there's more to life than getting married, and having children.

E Liu: Like what?

Lee:(sighs) Adventure.

Ling:(offscreen) So you're afraid.

Lee: Excuse me!

Ling: You know adventure, but you don't know anything about settling down and having a family. People are afraid of what they don't know.

Lee:(scoffs) That's ridiculous!

Chien Po: Actually, that was rather profound.

Yao: Yea, way to go Ling.

Ling smiles smugly across the table.

Lee frowns.

A waiter places the bill on the table and walks away.

Everyone looks at Lee.

Lee: Well, I guess now would be a good time to tell you all that I'm flat broke.

Yao: What!

Lee covers his mouth.

E Liu: I knew this was too good to be true.

Lee: Relax, I've got a plan.

All but Lee: (groan)

Lee: How many of you are aware of the classic 'Dine 'n' Ditch'?

Silence.

Lee:(sigh) (sarcastic) Great.

She stands up.

Lee: Okay, here's the plan. You leave, me distract. Get it?

Shuai: Yes, and that scares me.

Yao pulls her up, and they all (except Lee) begin to sneak out.

Lee walks up to the waiter.

Lee: Hi.

Waiter: (unsure) Hi.

Lee: I was wondering, was there any pepper in the food you served us?

Waiter: Yes, why?

Lee:(gasping) I'm allergic to pepper!

She falls on the floor and coughs VERY loudly.

The waiter screams like a girl.

Waiter: Oh no oh no! What do I do? What do I…..?

He sees the others sneaking out.

Waiter: (gasps) A Dine 'n' Ditch!

He grabs Lee's shirt and holds her in the air to his eye level.

A few men block the others' way.

Lee, seeing their predicament, thinks of the only thing that will get her and her friends out.

Lee: FOOD FIGHT!

The men immediately begin throwing food all over the place.

The others get out, and the waiter drops Lee.

Lee runs for the exit, but gets hit in the face with a tomato.

Outside.

The others are running down the street, we can see now that it is the late afternoon.

Ling looks back at the restaurant.

Ling: Oh no! We forgot Lee!

He begins to run back, but Lee runs out of the restaurant covered in food.

Ling runs along with her, and they jump into a ditch with the others, all panting.

E Liu: Lee! You're a mess!

Lee looks down at herself.

Lee: Hey, I told you that lunch was on me.


	11. Let's Get Ready To Rumble!

Alright peeps, this is probably gonna' be one of my longer chapters, so enjoy….. (mumbles) you vultures….

Did I say that out loud….?

* * *

Lee: Alright, now where do we go?

E Liu looks over the map, totally confused.

E Liu: Uhhh…..

Ling: Gimme that thing.

He snatches the map from her, and begins to look it over himself.

Ling: It looks like there's a shortcut to the Sao Chen forest if we go through the Gan Ye pass.

Lee: How do we get there?

Ling: There should be a cave along here shortly.

Lee: Okay, I'll go check it out.

Lee takes off running extremely fast.

Ling: Hey! Wait up!

He tosses the map at Yao, and runs after Lee.

Ling catches up to her in a matter of seconds.

Lee: Pretty quick, but not as quick as me.

Lee runs faster, and Ling soon follows, the two starting a playful race.

They run past the cave entrance.

Ling: We missed it!

Lee: Oops.

She jumps off a tree trunk and runs the other way.

Ling looks back at her, and slams right into a tree.

Lee stops at the cave entrance, then looks back at Ling and stifles a laugh.

Ling walks over to the cave, woozily.

Ling: Funny.

Lee: Yea, I thought so.

The two walk back to the others.

Lee:(thinking)…and also with my feet…

Lee shakes her head to snap out of it.

* * *

Our entire group now walks into the cave.

Chien Po strikes some flint together, and lights a candle in E Liu's hands.

He then pulls the cart along behind the others.

E Liu's candle lights the way along the cold, dark cave.

Shuai: Sure is dark.

Yao: Yea…

They hold hands, and blush.

Lee rolls her eyes sleepily.

Ling: Lee, why don't you get some rest? It'll be a while before we get to the end of the cave.

Lee: I'm fine E Liu.

Ling: I'm Ling.

Lee: Shut up.

Ling picks her up in a cradle carry, and carries her back to the cart.

Lee hits him on the head weakly, but she is too tired to do anything more.

Ling places her in the cart.

Lee: (sleepily) Hey Yao?

Ling: Ling.

Lee: Whatever. (yawns) Lemme know when we get there, kay?

Ling: Sure.

He rejoins the others as Lee lays down asleep in the cart.

* * *

Time passes.

Our group comes near the end of the cave, and we can see that the sun has already set.

Ling hops in the cart beside Lee and shakes her slightly.

Ling: Hey Lee…

She snaps awake and hits him in the head, hard.

Ling: Ow! Hey, what was that for!

Lee shrugs.

Lee: Reflexes.

She hops out of the cart and runs up to the others.

Ling sits there rubbing his head.

Ling:(Mumbles angrily) Reflexes.

Lee takes the map from Yao and walks outside the cave.

There is snow on the ground, about 2 or 3 inches.

Lee looks at the map for a minute.

Lee: Okay, so we're at….No, no this can't be right!

Ling runs up.

Ling: What is it?

Lee: This is Lao Shing territory!

Ling: What! No, that can't be….

Suddenly, a man dressed in dark green armor slams into Ling.

Ling is hit so hard that he falls off the cliff!

Lee: Ling!

She tries to run over to the cliff, but a second man grabs her.

Lee: Lemme go!

She struggles, and kicks him in the leg, but he throws her in the opposite direction of the cliff, and she slams into the snow.

Lee is knocked unconscious.

E Liu: Oh no! Lee!

Yao, meanwhile, charges for the third man who has just appeared.

The man throws Yao over the cliff also.

Ling catches Yao, and we now see that Ling has been holding onto a tree root this whole time.

Yao holds onto Ling, nervously, nearly strangling him.

Ling:(To Yao) You HAD to be afraid of heights, didn't you?

We cut to the first man running after Chien Po, E Liu and Shuai.

Shuai trips and the man gets closer.

Chien Po turns back to see this.

Chien Po:(To E Liu) Okay E Liu, just stay behind me the whole…

He looks behind him to discover that E Liu isn't there.

Suddenly, we hear a noise.

E Liu: (Off screen) HEEEEEEEYAAAAA!

Chien Po whips around to see E Liu fighting the man.

And winning!

She punches him in the stomach for the final blow, and he falls to his knees.

Chien Po: Oh my.

Shuai jumps up and embraces her friend.

Shuai: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!

We cut to Lee, lying on the ground.

She is not unconscious, however, but woozy.

The second man looms over her questioningly.

Lee blinks her eyes a few times, confused, then snaps awake and kicks the man repeatedly in a bicycle pattern to the chest.

He backs away for a second, then charges at, and leaps onto Lee.

She raises her legs up so the man lands on her feet, and flips him back into a rock wall behind her, while doing a backwards somersault.

The man gets knocked out.

Lee rubs her head for a second, then sees the third man peering over the cliff with his sword raised.

She gasps, and runs over.

We cut to Ling looking up at the man, who is about to slice the tree root supporting Ling and Yao.

Lee suddenly appears and kicks the man over the cliff.

He falls several feet below, and then disappears.

Lee: Need a hand?

She extends her arm to Ling.

The others come over and help them up.

Yao jumps off Ling and begins to kiss the ground.

Yao: Land! Land! Sweet Land!

The rest of the group stares at him with an 'Ooookaaaay.' Look on their faces.

Yao sees this, and immediately stands up straight.

Yao:(Clears throat) Well now, shouldn't we continue on?

Ling: What about those guys?

He points to the two men on the ground.

One unconscious, the other clutching his stomach.

Lee: I don't think we have to worry about them.

They continue on down through the pass.

* * *

The sky is darker than it was before. Whether from the quickly approaching night, or the evil, we don't know.

A hand grabs onto the cliff, and pulls its owner up on the ledge.

We see the same man was thrown off the cliff earlier.

On his now exposed left upper arm is a tattoo of a green snake.

He walks over to the man on the ground clutching his stomach.

He raises his sword above his head.

Man: You're useless!

Cut to black.

* * *

Well, this thing is halfway done. The chapters are probably gonna' get a bit longer from now on peeps. R+R S'il vous plait! 


	12. Bath time

Sorry guys, I would've updated yesterday (School holiday!) But I got sick, and I would've updated this morning, but I had my piano theory exam to go to. Now, this chapter might be a little longer than the others, but I'm not sure, I'm writing it as I go, so enjoy!

* * *

The girls stand beside a lake. Lee sits on a rock, the boys are nowhere in sight.

E Liu begins to take off her dress (she has more clothes underneath) and heads into the water.

E Liu: Come on Lee, you need a bath more than we both do.

Shuai:(sniffing Lee) Yeah, EW, you smell like a wet gorilla!

She, too, heads for the water.

Lee: You mean like Yao?

E Liu laughs, but Shuai just frown-pouts at Lee with her arms crossed.

Lee smiles, then hears something and looks behind her.

E Liu: What is it?

Lee:(standing up) Nothing, I'll be right back.

She walks off into the tall grass.

Shuai turns back to the water.

Lee:(offscreen) AH!

E Liu: Lee?

She runs into the grass.

E Liu:(offscreen) AH!

Shuai: E-E Liu?

The bushes rustle somewhat.

Shuai: Lee? C'mon guys, this isn't funny!

More rustling.

Shuai picks up a rock.

Shuai: I said 'STOP IT!'

She throws the rock into the bushes.

Man:(offscreen) OW!

Shuai gasps and runs away.

Shuai: YAO! Y-AAAAAAOOOOOO!

* * *

Yao: Give it up Chien Po.

Chien Po: And why should I?

Yao: Because E Liu's already got a man. You know, Shen?

Ling: You sure about that Yao?

Yao: Hey, why else would she be so intent on finding him?

Ling: Good point.

Yao: So, what about you and Lee, huh?

Ling: Wh-what!

Yao: Oh come on, you know you like her.

Ling:(standing up) I do not.

Yao: Oh yeah? Do you clam up whenever she looks at ya'?

Ling:(quietly) Yeah…

Chien Po: Do you think about her every second?

Ling: Well, I…

Yao: Do you think she's the greatest thing that's ever happened to you?

Ling: Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean I'm in love with her!

Yao+Chien Po:(knowingly) Hmmm.

Ling: Well, so what if she's smart, and funny, and beautiful and, and…..Oh my gosh, I am in love with her!

He sits back down.

Chien Po: Told you.

Yao: Hey, whatever happened to (sings) " I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars"?

Ling: Well, I don't exactly see Shuai worshipping the ground at your feet.

Shuai:(offscreen) YAO!

Yao: See? She can't get enough of me.

Shuai:(offscreen) YAO! HELP!

Chien Po: Did she just say 'help'?

Ling: I think so, c'mon!

* * *

The boys run out of the forest into a clearing, to see Shuai running up half-dressed.

Shuai: Yao!

Yao: Shuai! What's the matter?

She falls to her knees in front of him.

Chien Po: Where are Lee and E Liu?

Shuai:(stammering) They, and the over, and 'AH!', and 'Yao', and, and, I DON'T KNOW!

She falls into Yao's chest, and sobs.

Ling: What happened?

Shuai:(stammering) They, and the over, and….

Ling: Using actual words, please?

Shuai:(takes deep breath) Okay. Lee heard something in the bushes, so she went to check it out. Then we heard her scream.

Chien Po: Oh my.

Shuai: So E Liu went to check it out, and she screamed. Then I heard somebody in the bushes, and I thought they were just playing a trick on me. So I threw a rock at them!

Yao chuckles.

Yao: That's my girl.

Shuai: Yeah, and I hit someone too! Only, it wasn't Lee OR E Liu.

Ling: Who was it then?

Shuai: I dunno'.

Yao: Can you show us where this happened?

Shuai:(affirmative) Uh-huh.

A pause. (Cricket chirp, cricket chirp)

Ling: Well?

Shuai: OH! You mean now?

* * *

Okay, so not as long as I expected it to be, but still, the content's good, right? RIGHT?

Please R+R!


	13. The Rescue?

Here we go guys, Chapter 13, let's hope it's not unlucky! Okay, now THIS one might be longer, like I said, I'm writing this as I go, so, enjoy!

* * *

E Liu and Lee are tied up and being marched along a forest path by three guards, dressed like the men who attacked them before in the Gan Ye pass.

E Liu looks at Lee, and nods.

Lee walks quickly up to the tallest man.

Lee: So, where're we goin'? Huh? Huh? Huh?

Man: Be quiet little girl.

Lee: Okay, since you don't know me, I'm gonna' warn you now- don't call me a girl.

Man: I'll call you whatever I want to. Girl, girl, girl!

Lee: Okay, don't say I didn't warn ya'.

She stomps on his foot.

Man: OW! Why you little….

We cut to E Liu pulling out the hair stick-thingies in her bun.

She throws one to the ground, where it sticks up.

The guard places Lee next to E Liu again, a gag now over her mouth, and her ankles now tied.

E Liu: What the…..?

Man: She wouldn't shut up.

He goes to the front of the line again.

Lee looks at E Liu as if asking a question.

E Liu nods and throws the other hair stick into the ground.

We zoom to the hair stick, and this segues to Ling and Chien Po kneeling down and looking at it.

Ling picks it up, and hands it to Chien Po, who sniffs it.

Chien Po: Yep, it's E Liu's. (sniffs again) I'd say they passed by here about half an hour ago.

Ling looks at him weirdly.

Ling: How DO you do that?

Chien Po: It's a gift.

* * *

Shuai: You sure I'll be safe here?

Yao: Don't worry, you'll be fine.

Shuai:(unsure) Okay.

Yao sighs, then picks a blue flower out from beside the rock Shuai is sitting on.

Yao: Here.

He hands it to her.

Shuai: Oooh, pretty.

Yao: Just like you.

Shuai: Aw.

She kisses him on the cheek.

Ling:(Offscreen) C'mon Yao!

Yao:(To Ling) I'm comin', I'm comin'!

Shuai: Be careful.

Yao:(Exiting) I will.

* * *

The guys peer over a hill at a small wood cabin, surrounded by about five guards.

Ling: Okay, who's got a plan?

Yao: How 'bout we just run down there, grab the girls, and run away?

A pause.

Ling: Sure, sounds great.

Chien Po: Okay.

Yao: Okay, ready, 1, 2, 3!

The three of them take off running down the hill.

The guards see them, and run towards the guys.

A battle ensues, and during this battle, one of the guards holding a torch falls back onto the cabin, lighting it on fire!

Chien Po: Oh no!

He rushes towards the cabin.

* * *

Inside the cabin.

E Liu: We gotta' get out of here!

She stands up and runs to the door, then looks back at Lee questioningly.

In response, Lee taps her foot with her hand.

E Liu nods, then proceeds to kick the door down!

E Liu: Ow!

She hops up and down, holding her injured foot.

Chien Po appears in the doorway and scoops her up.

Chien Po: Hi.

He exits with E Liu still in his arms.

Lee looks at the empty door way with a 'What about me!' expression on her face.

She then sees a small flame travel along a rope on the floor.

Her eyes travel to the destination of said flame- a box marked 'Gunpowder'!

Lee's eyes bolt open.

She hops over to the doorway, slipping the gag off of her mouth.

Lee: GET DOWN!

She then trips and rolls down the hill.

Yao rushes to her and pulls her behind a rock.

Seconds later, the cabin explodes.

Everyone looks over his or her rock shelters at the smoldering cabin.

Ling: Hey! Over there!

He points to the group of escaping guards!

Yao: Aw man, they got away.

E Liu: Nu-uh! We know where they're headed!

Chien Po: Where?

E Liu: They're going to the Ko Zhu forest, for some kinda' wedding ceremony.

Chien Po: Any sign of Shen?

E Liu:(Sadly) No.

A pause.

Yao: Don't worry, we'll find him.

E Liu: Thanks guys.

Lee: I just have on question to ask.

Ling: Yeah?

She hops over to Ling.

Lee: Chien Po rescued E Liu; Yao pulled me behind the rocks, so here's my question.

She holds her wrists out to Ling, who eventually understands and unties them.

Lee:(To Ling) Where WERE you!

She smacks him.

Ling: Ouch, hey!

E Liu: Hey wait, where's Shuai?

Yao: Oh don't worry. I left her in the forest, she's…..

Shuai:(Offscreen) AAAH!

A pause.

Everyone looks at Yao.

Yao:…..fine?

* * *

Okay, again, not as long as I expected, but still not too bad. Like I said before, at least it's a good story, right? RIGHT!

Please say yes….

Please say anything!


	14. We're through!

Okay, Here we go, another chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, but I have an exam tomorrow, and I had to study for SOOOO LOOOONNNNGGGG! Anyways, this is a battle scene, so please excuse the fact that I SUCK at writing battle scenes. Okay, on with the show….I mean, story!

* * *

Everyone begins to run towards the forest, but Lee trips. (Her feet are still tied together)

Ling stops and looks back at her.

Lee: Go! I'll catch up!

He nods, then proceeds to run after the others.

Lee struggles a bit, but manages to get her feet untied.

Lee also runs into the forest.

* * *

The four run into the forest to see Shuai surrounded by the same five guards they just fought.

Shuai: Yao!

She runs toward him, but one of the guards grabs her by her hair.

Shuai struggles to get away, and finally her hairpiece breaks and she falls to her knees.

She looks back at the man, annoyed.

Shuai: Hey! I really liked that thing!

One of the guards runs towards her, his sword poised to attack.

Shuai shrieks, then flips her hair over the front of her face.

Ling pulls out his sword and rushes towards the man.

The two of them continue to fight offscreen.

Yao runs toward Shuai, but is blocked by two of the guards.

He jumps on one of them, and that guard throws Yao into a tree, knocking him out.

Another guard approaches Shuai with his sword ready.

He raises the sword high.

Shuai looks up, in terror, and screams.

At the same time, Lee jumps out of the forest and onto the guard.

Lee: HEEEEYAAAAAAAAA!

Lee covers his eyes.

The guard drops his sword, and spins around, dazed somewhat.

A guard runs toward Lee on her right side, and she kicks him in the head.

Another guard does the same thing from Lee's left, and the result is the same.

The two guards run at her at the same time, and she kicks the both of them, this time knocking them out.

A third guard runs toward Lee from the back, but she sees this, and jumps off the first guard, causing the third guard to leap into the first guard, knocking them both out.

She stands up and chuckles at the guards for a second.

Ling:(Offscreen) Lee, behind you!

She spins around to face the final guard- the same guard she kicked off the cliff before.

He swipes at her, but she ducks and pins him on the ground with her foot.

He pushes her off of him, and into Ling, who catches her.

Lee kicks with her left foot, and the guard grabs her foot.

She tries again, with her right foot, and he grabs it too, but drops his sword in the process.

Lee is now suspended in the air.

She looks over at Shuai, then gets an idea.

Lee: Shuai!

Shuai looks up.

Lee curves her body into 'the bridge'.

Lee: Run!

Shuai gets up and runs quickly under Lee's 'bridge'.

She hides behind E Liu.

The guard, now angered, pushes Lee away from him, letting go of her feet.

She falls back on top of Ling.

The guard picks up his sword and raises it above his head.

He swipes down, but Ling rolls Lee and himself to the left, out of harm's way.

The guard follows after them.

Ling stands up, and places Lee behind him, against a tree.

He and the guard clash swords for a moment, then the guard swipes his sword, and Ling ducks.

Lee backs away, but the sword rips her sleeve.

Ling stands up again, but the guard grabs him by the collar and tosses him aside.

Meanwhile, Yao is wobbling around, attempting to stand up, and Ling crashes into him.

The guard pulls back, and lunges his sword at Lee, who ducks.

She kicks him, but again, he grabs her foot, and tosses her into a tree, dazing her.

The guard runs to finish her off, but is blocked by Chien Po.

Ling runs over to help Lee up.

From in behind the trees, a young man, about nineteen, peers out at Lee.

For a split second, he sees a flashback of a woman, who looks much like Lee.

Young man: Stop!

The guard turns to face him.

Guard: What is it?

The young man looks around anxiously.

Young man: Retreat.

He runs away.

The guard looks at the other semi-conscious guards, and nods.

They all run away into the forest.

E Liu: Okay. That was weird.

Ling: Yeah, who was that anyway?

Shuai:(Offscreen, to Yao) Don't touch me!

We pan to her and Yao.

Yao: What'd I do? What'd I do!

Shuai's hair falls and covers her face again.

She remains silent.

Yao: Shuai, talk to me!

She whirls around, and parts her hair for a split second.

Shuai: No!

She puts her hair back covering her face again.

Shuai: We need to talk, Yao.

Yao: But you just said that you wouldn't talk to me!

Shuai: Come on!

She walks off, her hair still covering her eyes.

Offscreen. (Thud).

Shuai:(Offscreen) Owie!

* * *

E Liu, Chien Po, Lee and Ling walk down a forest path.

Lee notices her sleeve.

Lee: Aw, shoot. My sleeve's ripped. Hey E Liu? Can I borrow your sewing stuff?

E Liu: Sure.

Lee: Thanks.

Ling: You can sew?

Lee: I can do many things. Oooooooh……

She makes ghost like sounds as she walks off into the bushes.

Ling:(To E Liu) Was she dropped on her head as a baby, or something?

E Liu: You kiddin'? She STILL gets dropped on her head.

* * *

Lee pulls a needle and thread out of E Liu's bag, and begins to sew up her shirt.

Shuai:(Offscreen) I can't believe you left me alone out there, with no protection!

Yao:(Offscreen) If you could fight, there wouldn't be a problem!

Lee enters the clearing to see the two of them arguing….in song!

All is sung, unless specified otherwise.

Shuai: I'm a girl, you're a guy- you're the one who's 'sposed to fight.

Yao: I'm a guy, you're a girl- You're 'sposed to cook and clean, day and night!

Shuai:(Spoken) I'm not your servant, Yao.

Yao:(Spoken) That's obvious, after all, you don't DO anything.

Shuai:(Spoken) Hey!

Yao:(Spoken) Oh no, wait, I'm sorry- You run and hide, that must be SO difficult.

Shuai:(Growls) You'd be the worst husband, for any girl!

Yao: And you'd be the worst wife!

Shuai: That's it Yao- I've had enough!

I want you OUT OF MY LIFE!

She screams so loud, that it knocks Yao over.

He stands up again.

Yao:(Spoken) I'll gladly leave, if you just move your big head out of the way!

Shuai:(Scandalized gasp)(Spoken) At least my head has a brain in it.

Yao crosses his arms and turns away from her.

Yao:(Spoken) Yeah, too bad you never use it.

Lee:(Spoken) Ouch, that's gotta' hurt.

Shuai:(Offscreen) HEEYAA!

Offscreen (thud).

Lee:(Spoken) Ooh, that's gotta' hurt more.

We cut to Yao lying face first in a mound of dirt, with a little 'landing strip' behind him.

Shuai: You're lower than slime.

Yao: You're too sensitive!

Shuai: I wasted my time!

Yao: I give and I give,

And what do I have to show for it- You?

Both: Just forget it,

We're through!

Lee: Oh please, just admit it-

You know you're meant to be!

Shuai: For once in your life,

Just SHUT UP Lee!

Lee: Come on, you guys,

You know it's true!

Lee pulls them into a big hug, but they break away.

Shuai and Yao: Just forget it,

We're through!

Shuai begins to walk away.

Shuai:(Spoken) That's it, I'm outta' here.

Yao: Fine, leave, who needs you anyway?

You'll come running back, in less than a day!

Shuai: Yeah, right.

In your dreams pipsqueak!

Yao: At least I'm not

Annoying, pathetic and weak!

You're whiny, and selfish…

Shuai: And, oh! What are you?

They begin to walk away.

Both: Just forget it,

We're through!

They leave in opposite directions.

Lee pauses, then sits down.

Lee:(Spoken) Well, this isn't good.

* * *

I must say this here: Until I get two more reviews, I will not update this story. It doesn't have to be praise or criticism; I just want to know that people ARE indeed reading my story!

Thank you.


	15. Idiot in Love

Alrighty peeps, sorry I didn't update on Saturday, but I had stuff to do. Okay, no I didn't, I'm just really lazy. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Lee sits on the ground.

Her purple shirt is in her hands, being sewed. (Don't worry; she still has a black undershirt-like garment on).

Ling walks into the clearing, looks around for a minute, then smiles mischievously.

He sits beside Lee.

Ling: So. Both Yao and Shuai are gone, huh?

Lee:(Not looking up) Yep.

Ling: Maybe we should (nudge, nudge) follow their example, eh?

Lee:(Still not looking up) You mean we should yell at each other for ten minutes, then stomp off in opposite directions mumbling along the way what an idiot the other person is? Sure, sounds like fun.

Ling: Wha…? They had a fight? Why?

Lee: Something about Yao not protecting Shuai, her being too sensitive, him not being fit for a mule's husband, yadda yadda yadda.

Ling: Well that's not good.

He stands up.

Lee:(Agreeing) That's what I said!

Ling: How're we gonna' find Shen if they're not speaking to each other?

Lee stands up and puts her shirt back on.

Lee: Simple, my little 'Ding-A-Ling'. We get them back together.

Ling: How?

Lee:(Still smiling) I have absolutely NO idea…

Ling sighs.

Lee:…Yet.

* * *

Lee and Ling walk along the forest path.

Ling: You sure this plan'll work?

Lee:Uh…..

Ling: Lee!

Lee: Relax, it'll work. (under breath) I hope.

Ling: What was that?

Lee: I said, "You dope".

Ling: Oh. (pause) Hey!

Lee:(Whispers) There he is!

She points to Yao, sitting on a rock, looking at a flower like the one he gave Shuai earlier.

Lee:(Whispers) Good luck. (under breath) Moron.

Ling: Huh?

Lee: I said, "You're on".

* * *

Lee is pulling a blindfolded Shuai along the path.

Shuai: C'mon Lee! Where're we goin?

Lee: You'll see.

Shuai peeks out of the blindfold slightly.

Lee: And no peeking!

* * *

Ling is pulling a blindfolded Yao along the path.

Yao: Ling, lemme go!

Ling: Trust me Yao, you're gonna' love this.

Yao: There's only one thing I love.

Ling: Shuai?

Yao: Killing you once we get to wherever you're takin' me!

* * *

Lee and Ling lead the two onto the moonlit beach, so that they stand about five feet from each other.

Lee nods, and Ling gives her the thumbs up signal.

They both run into the bushes.

Lee:(From bushes, to Yao and Shuai) Okay, now!

Yao and Shuai take off their blindfolds.

Yao+ Shuai: You!

They look to the direction of the bushes.

Yao: You're dead Ling!

Shuai: That goes double for you Lee!

* * *

In the bushes.

Ling gulps nervously.

Lee: Chill. My plan's gonna' work.

* * *

Shuai and Yao frown, then turn their backs to each other.

* * *

Ling:(Sarcastic) Is there an award for 'best plan of the year'? Cause you'd win, hands down.

Lee: You watch- In like, half a second Shuai's gonna' cry, and Yao'll feel like a jerk and apologize.

Ling: I'll believe it when I see it.

* * *

Back to Shuai and Yao.

Shuai takes a deep breath in, then falls to her knees and cries.

Shuai:(Sobbing) I finally find a gut who I might wanna' marry, and he hates me!

Yao: M-marry? Me? Really?

Shuai bawls loudly in response.

Yao: Shuai? L-listen…I….I….

Shuai's crying quiets and she looks back at him.

Yao: I…I….

She bawls again.

Yao: I DON'T HATE YOU!

Her crying stops.

Shuai:(Shocked) You don't?

Yao: No, I-I just got mad because I thought YOU hated ME.

Shuai: Just cause I got mad doesn't mean I hate you.

Yao: Oh. Sorry for bein' an idiot.

Shuai: It's okay, you're a guy- It's your job to be an idiot.

Yao pauses, then laughs.

Yao: Yeah, I guess we guys can't help bein' idiots when we're in love.

He smiles at her.

Shuai: I love you too.

They kiss.

* * *

Ling stares, mouth hanging open in shock.

Ling:(To Lee) You're good.

Lee: I know. C'mon, let's give them a little privacy.

They exit.

* * *

Yao: I promise I'll protect you from now on.

Shuai: And I promise to…um…what did I do wrong again?

Yao: You know, I don't think you really did anything wrong.

Shuai: Yay!

She throws her arms around Yao.

* * *

Lee and Ling walk down the hill.

Lee: So, guys act like idiots when they're in love, huh?

Ling:(Blushes) Uh, guess so.

Lee:(Smiling) So you must be in love ALL the time, then?

Ling: Very funny. I'm gonna' get you for that one.

Lee: Oh yeah, how?

Ling responds by jumping on her, causing the two of them to roll down the hill, laughing.

* * *

Like? Hate? Please Rate!

Yay, I'm a poet and….I wasn't aware of such a fact.


	16. Love at first glance?

Yea yea, took too long- but I have a good excuse! It was my birthday two days ago, and I got my learner's permit (finally!). Now, just so you know, normally I plan out what I'm gonna write, but this one is TOTALLY off the top of my head, so enjoy!

* * *

E Liu and Chien Po sit across from each other in front of the fire.

E Liu is cooking some rice and Chien Po is watching.

The two look up at each other for a moment, and their eyes link, creating a somewhat 'cosmic moment' between them.

E Liu looks back down at the rice and Chien Po frowns sadly for a moment.

Chien Po stands up.

Chien Po: I'll go get some more firewood.

E Liu merely nods, keeping her eyes on the rice.

Suddenly, we hear yelling and laughing in the forest, and Lee and Ling come crashing through the trees and into Chien Po.

Lee bounces over across from E Liu in a sitting position.

Lee: So, what's for dinner?

* * *

Our group sits around the fire, eating dinner.

Around the circle in a counterclockwise pattern: Chien Po, Yao, Shuai, Ling, E Liu and Lee.

Lee:(To Ling) Hey, pass the carrots, would ya Ding-A-Ling?

Yao's eyes bolt open.

Ling smirks and passes the bowl of carrots to her.

Yao: Excuse us for a moment.

He grabs Ling by the neck and pulls him into the forest.

Yao: She gave you a nickname?

Ling: What?

Yao: That whole 'Ding-A-Ling' thing.

Ling: What are you talking about?

Yao: If she gave you a nickname, it means she obviously likes you!

Ling: But Ding-A-Ling's not a nickname- it's an insult.

Yao: Well, you don't seem to mind Lee insulting you so much.

Ling: That's because she's not really insulting me, it's more of a, of a…

Yao: A nickname?

Ling opens his mouth to say something, but realizes Yao's right, and begins to pace.

Yao: Come on Ling, I was right about you liking her. What makes you think I'm wrong about her liking you?

Ling: Because you've known me since we were kids! You've only known Lee for a day!

Yao: I've only known Shuai for a day and I already known everything about her.

Ling: What's her full name?

Yao: Ruan Ran Shuai.

Ling: Favorite color?

Yao: Green.

Ling: Favorite thing in the world?

Yao: Besides me? Well, that would be flowers, summer rain, and baby pigs.

Ling puts his face against a tree and groans in frustration.

Ling: It's me, isn't it? I'm totally clueless!

Yao: You're not totally clueless Ling, you're just, well….Yea, I guess you are totally clueless.

Ling: Gee, thanks.

He starts to go down the path.

Yao: Hey, where ya goin'?

Ling: I just need to clear my head.

Yao: That shouldn't be too hard.

Yao chuckles as he heads back to the others.

Ling: Harder than you'll ever know.

* * *

Ling climbs up a short, rocky hill and sits on a ledge facing the lake.

He unties a red scarf from around his neck and looks at it for a moment.

The scarf is the same as Lee's, only it bears the symbol for 'Qi'.

Ling sighs, and ties the scarf around his neck again, only this time so it goes over his shirt.

(The rest is sung, unless otherwise specified).

Ling: When did I get to be so dumb?

I used to know what I was doing!

Lee seems to think all men are scum,

But maybe that's why she's so worth pursuing.

There's just something about her,

And I can't quite place what that could be,

My mind just seems to be a blur

Sorry Yao, but I have to disagree,

Even though I'm in love with Lee

There's no way that she'd like me

When I first saw her, it left me in a trance

Yea, she might like me to some degree

But love, oh no, and so I see

That for me it's love at first glance.

* * *

We cut to Lee, walking out into the forest.

E Liu runs after her.

E Liu:(Spoken) Lee, where're you goin?

Lee merely shrugs and walks down the path.

Lee: Ling seems different, and I wonder why?

Could it be something I did?

I tell you he is one complex guy,

And I'm just a stupid little kid.

I may be pretty smart

But in matters of the heart

I know absolutely nothing of romance

But if I do my part,

And stay away from this black art,

I won't have to deal with love at first glance.

* * *

Though both in different places, Lee and Ling sing together now.

Ling: Because of love I'm a wreck

Lee: Love is a pain in the neck

Ling: Can't get her off my mind

Lee: I've been left behind

Why is it so complex?

Ling: I don't know what comes next

Lee: Could it be true?

Ling/Lee: Is she/he in love with you?

Though I may be clueless

There's no need to obsess

If she/he really likes me for who I am

But we've made no progress

And I can't take this stress!

Man this love thing really is a scam!

There's no doubt about it

I know that I have found it

If I maybe give it just one more chance

Why can't I just admit

That this seems legit?

And maybe it really is true love at first glance.

* * *

Okay, it took me only half an hour to write this song, and NOW IT'S MY FAVOURITE! I hope it's your favorite too, let me know what you think! 


	17. Zi Mei?

Yes, peeps, I know, it's been WAY too long, but my computer crashed last week, and I lost everything on it. (WAH! Somebody hold me!) Also, I'd like to say here, that if I don't get at least 2 more reviews, I won't update.

A side note on the story: I hated the guy's name. So I changed it. Enjoy.

* * *

Yan: What was she doing here! I thought she was dead, along with the others!

Snake, the guard with the snake tattoo from earlier, sits on a rock, watching the young man pace.

Snake: Who do you mean, that girl?

Yan: Yes! I thought you said she died!

Snake: Who?

Yan: Mother!

Snake: I watched her die, believe me, she's gone.

Yan: Then explain who that girl was!

Snake thinks for a minute, then looks up somewhat shocked at Yan.

Snake: You don't think it could've been…?

Yan: Zi Mei? But..but..how?

Snake: That girl's a fighter.

Yan: Like mother.

Snake: Don't tell me you're goin' soft on me, boy!

Yan: No, no, of course not, but, after all these years…

Snake: We don't even know that it was her..

Yan: Who else could it have been?

Snake: Hey, until I see the scarf, I'm not convinced it's her.

Yan: You really think she would've kept it all this time?

Snake: That girl's a sentimental softy, just like all the Shun Fei's. Glad I got out of that racket, quick.

Yan: Why would she come here?

Snake: What am I, a fortune teller? Go spy on her if you're so interested.

Yan: What?

Snake: You heard me, go check her out, and maybe….

He pulls out his sword.

Snake: …Have a little fun.

He tosses the sword to Yan.

Yan smiles evilly.

Yan: I'll be back with her head in my hand.

He runs off into the forest.

Snake: That's my boy.

* * *

Too short, I know. Deal. I just lost all my files, and you don't see me crying…well, not NOW anyways. 


	18. A Rocky Road to a Relationship

Okay people; brace yourselves, this, that's right! A completely random chapter! I am writing this one as I go, so enjoy!

Yeah, I know, the last one sucked, but bear with me.

* * *

Yan is running through the forest.

Yan:(Thinking) But how could it be Zi Mei? I thought she disappeared years ago? Of course, it could really be… no, she's definitely dead. That, I'm sure of. But what if it is?

He arrives at the base of the mountain, and sees a figure (Lee) at the top.

Yan:(Thinking) That's her! It's gotta be!

He begins to climb.

Lee ties her scarf around her neck, and looks at it for a minute.

She looks up, as if she hears something, then spins around.

Lee: Who's there?

Yan, realizing he's been spotted, ducks under a rock.

Lee peers over the cliff, then frowns and hops down.

She lands just beside Yan, but does not see him yet.

Yan pulls out his sword, and raises it above his head.

Lee turns around.

Lee: Yan?

He stops and stares at her.

He sees her scarf.

He shakes his head, and runs away.

Lee: Yan! Wait!

She runs after him, but trips, and twists her ankle.

Lee: OW!

The noise has caused a large rock to dislodge, and it falls towards Lee.

Yan looks back, and sees the falling rock.

He rushes forward, and kicks the rock away, just before it hits Lee.

Yan: You owe me.

He runs off.

Lee sits up, and looks up at the cliff, then down at her ankle.

Lee: Aw, man!

* * *

Ling is leading Yao and Chien Po through the forest.

Ling: I'm telling you, I heard Lee scream!

Yao: Oh please, you just want her to be the damsel in distress so you can rescue her!

Ling: I'm serious!

* * *

Lee looks up and hears the boy's voices.

Lee: Ling? Guys? That you?

Ling: Hmph. Told ya.

Chien Po: Are you alright Lee?

Lee:(On other side) I busted my ankle, I don't think I can get back over on my own.

Ling: Hang on! I'm comin'.

He climbs up the mountain.

Yao:(To Chien Po) You see? I was right, again!

Chien Po: Well, if that was Shuai, wouldn't you want to rescue her?

Yao: Shut up Chien Po.

* * *

Ling jumps down on the other side of the mountain, beside Lee.

Ling: Y'okay?

Lee: Yeah, it's just my ankle.

Ling: Let me see.

He bends down and looks at her ankle.

Ling: Well, it doesn't look broken, at least.

Lee: I think I just twisted it.

Ling: Probably. Come on, I'll help you up.

He helps her to stand, and she leans on a rock.

Ling climbs up a bit on the mountain, then stretches his hand out and pulls Lee up.

They reach the top ledge, eventually.

Ling: It's all downhill from here.

Lee: Funny.

She hobbles forward, but the ledge breaks, and she slips.

Ling: Lee!

Lee grabs onto a smaller ledge, and stops falling.

Ling slides down the incline, carefully, and stops beside Lee.

Ling: Are you alright?

Lee: Please, that's nothin'!

Ling: You're insane, do you know that?

Lee: Yep.

Ling chuckles.

Ling: Come on.

He helps her down the rest of the way.

Lee:(Thinking) And won't mind that I'm insane...

* * *

At the bottom.

E Liu and Shuai have joined the rest.

E Liu: Lee, are you okay?

Lee: Will everybody stop asking me that! I'm fine! Do you hear me! F-I-N-E! FINE!

The mountain begins to rumble, and the rocks fall.

Lee: Aw, man!

Yao: Run!

They all run, but Lee trips.

Ling looks back, but Chien Po has already picked Lee up, and is running back to camp with her.

Ling: (Thinking) Get your own girl….

* * *

Yah, but hey, not bad. I'm in dinner theatre camp for two weeks, and then school, so fear not, my creativity will certainly get flowing once I get so bored:) 


	19. Lee's ankle

Alright! Whoo! I'm psyched for this chapter!...And I have no idea what to write! Eh well…… Let's get this party started!

* * *

Chien Po carries Lee back to camp, the others following.

He lays her beside a tree.

Lee: Thanks Chien Po.

Chien Po: No proble…..

He looks up to see Yao, beckoning him into the forest.

Chien Po: Excuse me.

He goes into the forest to see Yao frowning.

Chien Po: What?

Yao:(Quietly) What are you doin'?That was supposed to be Ling rescuin' her!

Chien Po: I don't understand.

Yao: Ling likes Lee. And if he saves her, maybe she'll like him too!

Chien Po: Oh, I get it. But….the rock was going to crush her!

Yao: Well, next time, just let Ling get her, kay?

Chien Po: All right, but what if there is no next time?

Yao: Aw shoot! You're right! That coulda' been Ling's only chance….unless…..

Chien Po: Unless what?

Yao: You'll see. (Chuckles maniacally)

* * *

E Liu is looking over Lee's ankle.

Lee:(Overdramatically) Tell me doctor, will I walk again? Oh, please say I'll walk again!

Ling snickers.

E Liu: Funny. Anyway, there doesn't seem to be any major problems, just a little swelling; You should stay off it until tomorrow.

Lee: Can do.

Ling struggles to re-light the fire.

Lee: You can't even light a fire!

Ling: Gimme a break! I get a few sparks, but they go out.

Lee: Hang on.

Lee begins to rise.

E Liu: (Forbidding) Ah-ah-ah!

Lee: (growling)Aw…

E Liu: Wait here. I'll find something to bring down the swelling.

She goes over to her pack.

Lee thinks for a moment, then smiles mischievously.

She grabs a long stick from behind her, and uses it to get up, standing on one leg.

She limps over to the fire, grabbing her bag along the way.

Ling smiles at her improvisation.

Lee sits down beside him, and pulls her fan out of her bag.

Lee: Light it.

Ling strikes the flint, and Lee begins to fan gently.

Slowly, the sparks grow into flames, and then into a fire.

E Liu walks back over.

E Liu: Hey, you two make a pretty good team.

Lee: Please, it was all my idea. This idiot wouldn't know an idea if it bit him on the….

E Liu: Lee! Be nice!

Ling: Aw, it's okay. I know she doesn't mean it.

He messes Lee hair playfully, and she giggles.

E Liu: Well, I couldn't find any bandages for your ankle- all of them are still in the cart…

Lee: And the cart's stuck on the other side of the mountain…

Shuai enters.

Shuai: And we're stuck on this side because of the rockslide.

All three girls sigh.

Ling: Hey, what about this?

He pulls a white scarf out of his pocket.

E Liu: Sure, that'll do.

She takes it from him, and begins to wrap it around Lee's ankle.

Lee: WAIT!

E Liu: What is it?

Lee pulls the bandage off slowly and looks at it.

Lee: Ling, where'd you get this?

Ling: It's that scarf you were gagged with, why?

Lee looks at E Liu, who looks confused for a minute, then happily surprised.

Lee and E Liu:(Squealing) HE'S ALIVE!

Yao and Chien Po run out of the forest.

Yao: What is it? What's wrong?

E Liu: Shen's alive!

Ling: Huh?

E Liu: This is Shen's favourite scarf! He was here!

Shuai: Are you sure?

E Liu smells the scarf.

E Liu: Positive. Maybe, (sniff) maybe a day or two ago.

Lee: The Lao Shing's must've kidnapped him!

E Liu: What?

Lee: The Lao Shing's kidnap young men….

Ling:(Interrupting) To fight in their armies! I remember hearing about that!

E Liu: Oh no!

She starts to cry.

Lee: Relax, Shen'll be fine.

She hugs E Liu.

Ling: Yeah, we'll get him back. I mean, that's what we're here for, right?

Yao and Chien Po: Right.

E Liu:(Wiping her tears) Thanks you guys.

Yao: Yeah, well, not that this isn't interesting, but…I have to go do something….in a place….that's not here…..kay, bye!

He goes to run, but….

Shuai: Wait! I'll come with you!

Yao: Um, sweetie, maybe you should stay here.

Shuai pouts.

Yao:(Sighs) Fine. But you gotta be able to keep a secret, kay?

Shuai: Okay!

They go off into the forest.

Lee: What on earth was that about?

Ling: I've found that with Yao, sometimes it's better NOT to ask questions.

Lee: Good philosophy. You should call it 'Yao-ism'.


	20. Plans galore

Attention everyone! The 20th chapter is now here!

Also, I won't update until I get at least 3 reviews. Even something like 'I read it'. Is fine. I just want to know people are reading it!

* * *

Yao and Shuai stand near the end of an old rickety bridge.

Yao is using his sword to slowly and carefully saw through the bridge.

Shuai: So, how does this work again?

Yao: I already told you sweetie; I'm gonna' cut the bridge just enough so that one person, namely, Ling'll be able to walk across, but when a second person, namely, Lee goes across, the bridge'll break!

Shuai: But isn't that bad?

Yao: No no! It's good! You see, then, Ling'll be able to rescue Lee!

Shuai: Oh, I get it!

Yao: (mumbling) Finally.

Shuai: Huh?

Yao: I love you sweetie.

Shuai: (Giggles) I love you too.

Yao finishes cutting the ropes.

He then sheathes his sword, and offers his arm to Shuai.

The couple walks back to camp in the moonlight.

Yan appears out the forest that Yao and Shuai have just re-entered.

Yan: How can I face him now? Father will be so disappointed.

He walks across the bridge, including the part Yao cut seconds before.

Yan: I'm such a failure. I don't deserve to be married to that girl.

Snake: Oh, yeah, then we'll just call the whole plan off!

Snake walks out of the bushes.

Yan: F-father! I, uh…

Snake: Couldn't kill her, eh?

Yan: No sir.

Snake: You looked her in the eyes, didn't ya?

Yan: What? I don't…

Snake: Do you know how many times I tried to kill your mother? But every time, I would make the mistake of looking in her eyes, and I….

Yan: You remembered why you fell in love with her?

Snake: What! Heck no! I remembered how scared I was of her!

Yan: Scared? You?

Snake: You be on the receivin' end of one of her spin-kicks, and you try not to be afraid of her.

Yan: So is Zi Mei like….?

Snake: Like your mother? Well, dependin' on which Zi Mei ya mean. The older one's a fighter, I know that. But I didn't stick around long enough to see the other one fight. Took you and left. Best choice I ever made.

He smiles evilly, as he recollects.

Yan: So…the wedding plan's still on?

Snake: Of course! All the Shun Fei's, gathered in one spot, sittin' ducks? Of course!

They exit down the forest path.

A young woman peeks out from behind the tree, still obscured in the shadows.

Woman: Sitting ducks, eh? We'll see about that.

She dashes off into the forest.

* * *

Well, whadya think? Please say anything! I feel SO ALONE!

(Sings) I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me….


	21. Living a Nightmare

Okay. Forget the reviews. I wanna write! Whoo! You can look forward to this story now! It's only goin' up from here! So, enjoy.

* * *

Our group sleeps around the campfire.

Ling is sit-sleeping against a tree.

Shuai is lying in Yao's lap.

Lee and E Liu lie on the ground.

Chien Po sits against a tree, awake, watching the fire.

E Liu begins to twitch, afraid, in her sleep.

* * *

E Liu's nightmare:

A young E Liu plays in a meadow with her brother.

Shen runs into the forest.

Young Shen: Come on, E Liu!

She runs after him, happy.

She enters the forest, but loses sight of Shen.

We pan behind a tree, and come out on the other side to see E Liu as she is now.

E Liu:(Scared) Shen?

She hears a growling behind her, and spins around.

A giant wolf snarls at her.

E Liu runs through the forest.

E Liu: Shen! Where are you!

She runs into a large figure, and alls to the ground.

She tries to scream, but the figure silences her.

* * *

E Liu lies on the ground panting, with Chien Po's hand over her mouth.

Chien Po: E Liu? Are you alright?

E Liu:(Finally awake) Yeah, yeah I'm okay.

He offers his hand to her.

Chien Po: You wanna go for a walk? Maybe get some air?

E Liu: We're sleeping outside. How much more air could there be?

She sighs.

E Liu: But maybe I do need to clear my head.

Chien Po helps her up, and they walk out onto the cliff.

E Liu sits on the ledge.

E Liu: The stars are really nice here, huh?

Chien Po: Mm-hmm.

E Liu: There always there, aren't they?

Chien Po: What do you mean?

E Liu: No matter what kind of problems you're having, you can just look up, and the stars will always be there.

Chien Po: Unless it's daytime.

E Liu: (laughing) Well, come on! You know what I meant!

Chien Po sits beside her.

Chien Po: Feel better now?

E Liu: Yea, I guess I just needed to be reminded of Shen.

Chien Po looks away sadly.

E Liu: (smiles) You know, I remember, when I was little, he'd take me up on the roof and let me look at the stars with him.

Chien Po: So, you knew each other when you were kids?

E Liu:(Weirded out) Yea….

They sit in silence for a moment.

E Liu: (Sad sigh) I sure hope we find my brother soon.

Chien Po: Don't worry, we'll….your brother?

E Liu: Yea, you know- My brother? Shen? The guy we're looking for?

Chien Po: Oh, right. (thinking, angrily) Yao…..

E Liu: (stands) Well, we'd better get back.

Chien Po stands also.

E Liu: Chien Po?

Chien Po: What is it?

E Liu: Thanks.

Chien Po: For what?

E Liu: Everything.

She kisses him quickly on the cheek, then walks back to camp.

Chien Po stands there for a moment, and touches his cheek, smiling.

* * *

E Liu walks back into camp, to see Lee sitting up, panting ,with her head on her knees.

E Liu rushes over and sits beside her.

E Liu: Lee?

Lee lifts her head, with tears in her eyes, then collapses, sobbing into E Liu's chest.

Chien Po walks back into camp.

E Liu: (To Lee) That nightmare again?

Lee nods, not lifting her head from E Liu's chest.

Chien Po: What nightmare?

E Liu gestures 'no'.

Lee cries louder.

Chien Po kneels beside E Liu and the two of them comfort Lee.

Pan to across the river, at a small camp.

Yan sleeps in one of the tents.

He tosses and turns in his sleep.

* * *

Yan's nightmare:

Yan, as a young child, possibly four, peers though a destroyed doorway, at the massacre outside.

He sees Snake running through the street with a young woman.

Yan: Baba! Mama!

Woman: Lee!

Snake raises his sword and brings it down upon the woman.

Young Lee:(Off-screen) Mama!

Yan stares in horror at his mother's dead body.

Yan: (Quietly, sadly) Mama….

* * *

Yan sits bolt upright, panting.

Yan: Mama……Zi Mei……

We zip pan to the town of Ko Zhu, where a large group of people, all wearing red, have assembled in front of a make-shift stage.

The young woman, who had been spying on Snake and Yan before, stands on the stage.

Woman: We can not let this tribal wedding resume! I am certain that if we do, it will mean our doom!

The crowd murmurs nervously.

Man: How do you know this Zi Mei?

Zi Mei (The Woman) steps into the light, and we see that she looks a lot like Lee.

Zi Mei : I saw two Lao Shings discussing how we were going to be 'sitting ducks'.

The crowd murmurs, angrily.

Zi Mei: Calm down now, calm down. We can't very well do anything until we know what they are planning.

Man 2: How will we find that out?

Zi Mei: I've got a plan…..

* * *

Ooh! I'm so evil! Leaving you all to suffer with a cliff-hanger! Bwahahaha! 


	22. I am doomed to be single forever!

Ah! It feels so good to be writing again! Now, this chapter is one I wrote, like last year, and it's one of my favourites, so enjoy.

* * *

Yao and Shuai sit on the cliff, holding hands, watching the sunrise.

We pan into camp.

E Liu and Chien Po are packing up.

E Liu looks at Shuai's map.

E Liu: So Ko Zhu isn't too far from here, right?

Chien Po: Right. It shouldn't take us more than a day to get there.

E Liu: So now we just have to find a way over that mountain.

* * *

Lee is walking around in a clearing, exercising her now-healed ankle.

Ling sits on a bent tree branch watching her.

Lee begins to walk around on her hands.

Ling: Pretty impressive.

Lee falls onto her back.

Ling: I take that back.

Lee:(In pain) Oooh, that hurt.

Yao walks into the clearing.

Yao: (Quietly, to Ling) Any luck?

Ling: With what?

Yao gestures to Lee.

Ling:(Quietly, to Yao) Is that really any of your business?

Yao: (Quietly, to Ling) It is now.

Lee stands up and walks back towards camp.

Yao: Well?

Ling: (sighs) No luck.

Yao: You're doomed to be single forever.

Ling: Shut up, I am not.

Yao: You sure about that pal?

Ling:(Sigh) No.

Yao: Well, Lee's a girl, right?

Ling: I wouldn't let her hear that if I were you.

Yao: Yeah, I know, I still got the bump on my head. But anyway, there's gotta be some small piece of her that's a girl.

Ling: How do you figure that?

Yao: It's that whole 'Yin-Yang' thing. Everybody's got some part of em that's Yin, and some part of em that's Yang.

Ling: I'm starting to think that she's ALL Yang.

Yao: Just try to find Lee's Yin. It's in there somewhere.

Ling: Yeah, but HOW do I find it?

Yao: (Thinks) I got nuttin.

Ling:(Sarcastic) Gee, some help Yao.

He walks toward camp.

Yao follows behind him.

Ling: Well, what made Shuai fall in love with you?

Yao: Must've been my roguish good looks.

Ling: I doubt that. (Yao smacks him) Ow!

Shuai runs toward Yao and kisses him on the cheek.

Yao: (To Ling) Why don't we ask her?

Shuai: Ask me what?

Ling: What made you fall in love with Yao?

Shuai: I dunno.

Ling: I AM doomed to be single forever!

He begins to hit his head on a tree repeatedly.

Shuai: Love just happens, I guess.

Ling stops hitting his head.

Ling: What?

Shuai: If two people are meant to be together, then they will be.

Yao: Yeah, just give it a shot. I mean, whady'a got to lose?

Ling: Besides my last bit of dignity? Nothin'.

He walks into camp.

Shuai: Aw…. Poor Ling.

Yao: Don't worry bout him. He lost his last bit of dignity a LONG time ago.

* * *

Ling sees only E Liu at camp.

Ling: Where…?

E Liu: She's down at the lake with Chien Po.

Ling: Thanks.

He starts off for the lake.

E Liu: Hey Ling?

Ling: Yeah?

E Liu: Good luck.

He continues on to the lake.

E Liu: (To self) You'll need it.

* * *

Lee and Chien Po are searching for something around the water's edge.

Lee: Where the heck is that thing?

Chien Po: You sure you left it down here?

Lee: Pretty sure. Oh man, E Liu's gonna kill me if I lost it!

Ling enters.

Ling: Lost what?

Lee: Shen's scarf! I can't find it anywhere!

Ling: I've got it right here.

He pulls the scarf out of his pocket.

Lee: Huh?

Ling: You gave it to me earlier this morning cause you were afraid you'd lose it, remember?

Lee: Ai-yah! I'm such an idiot!

She turns to Chien Po.

Lee: Sorry for making you look for something that wasn't even lost, Chien Po.

Chien Po: No problem. I'm just glad it's not lost.

He takes the scarf from Ling and heads back to camp.

Chien Po: I'll return this to E Liu.

Lee: Kay.

Chien Po:(Quietly, to Ling) Good luck.

Chien Po exits.

Ling:(Thinking) Why does everyone keep saying that?

Lee sits on a rock, hitting herself slightly on the head in frustration.

Lee:(To self) Stupid (hit) stupid (hit) Stupid! (hit)

Ling: Hey, it coulda' happened to anybody.

Lee: Yeah, I guess.

Ling:(Thinking) Now's my chance!

Ling stares at the sky.

Ling: You know, I love looking at sunrises.

Lee: Hmm?

Ling: Yeah, they're just so perfect, and gorgeous, and wonderful.

Lee: Wow, that's a beautiful sentiment, Ling.

Ling:(Hopeful) Really?

Lee: Yep. 'Cept the sun's rising over there.

She points behind him.

Ling spins around and looks at the sky coming over the hill, identical to the sky across the lake.

Ling: Oh.

Lee laughs as she walks back to camp.

Lee: And I thought I was stupid?

She exits.

Ling: I am doomed to be single forever!

(Echo): Forever…ever….ever….

Lee leans out of the forest.

Lee: What was that?

Ling: I said I think it's time we resumed our endeavour!

Lee: Oh, okay.

She continues walking back to camp.

Ling: Whoa, I didn't know I knew words like that.

* * *

Zi Mei is walking through the town, giving the Shun Fei's instructions.

Zi Mei: Okay, that's it guys, you got it./ Looking good Liang./ That's it girls, show em who's boss!

A man comes running up.

Man: Zi Mei! Zi Mei!

Zi Mei: What is it?

Man: There has been talk at the Lao Shing camp.

Zi Mei: Pertaining to…?

Man: There is a group of people- 3 men, and 3 women, traveling through the forest, on their way here!

Zi Mei: What does this have to do with anything?

Man: Word has it that one of them is your sister.

Zi Mei: My sister? But, what would she be doing here! I didn't tell her about this!

She sighs.

Zi Mei: Well, if it is her, then it's good of her to come. We could use her help, and her friends.

Man: So, we shall resume with the plans?

Zi Mei: Of course. I will deal with my sister. Now get back to your post.

Man: Right away.

He exits.

Zi Mei:(To self) Lee, what are you doing here?

* * *

Our group of six peers into a large whole.

Shuai: You sure this is the only way to the other side?

E Liu: Well, we can't get over the mountain, we can't go around it, and we can't go through it, so the only other option is to go under it.

Ling: So, who wants to jump into the big dark scary hole first?

Yao:(Sarcastic) Oh oh me. Pick me!

Lee: Okay.

She kicks him in.

Yao:(Falling) I was kidding……! (Thud) (Pause) Oooooowwww!

Chien Po: Are you alright?

Yao:(Sarcastic) Oh yeah, the hard rock broke my fall!

Lee: Okay. Who's next?

She looks around the group, and her eyes rest on Shuai.

Shuai: Oh no! Not me! No way! Nu-uh! No! No! No!

Lee: Too bad.

She pushes her in.

Lee: Catch her, Yao!

Shuai screams as she falls down the hole.

Yao catches her.

Yao: You okay sweetie?

Shuai:(Completely freaked out) Mm-hmm.

Back up top.

Chien Po: I'll go next, I guess.

He jumps in the hole.

Chien Po: Look out below!

Yao looks up and sees Chien Po.

He screams, drops Shuai, and runs.

Shuai: Hey!

She, too, looks up and sees Chien Po.

She screams, and runs away, just in time to miss being hit by Chien Po.

E Liu: Heads up!

She comes down the hole, and Chien Po catches her.

Back up top.

Ling looks at Lee.

Ling: You or me next?

Lee: I'm thinking of a number.

Ling: Seven?

Lee: Nope.

She pushes him in, then jumps, herself.

Ling lands on the bottom, only to have Lee fall on top of him.

Lee:(Sarcastic) Nice catch.

Ling:(In pain) I do what I can.

Lee stands up and looks at the others.

Lee: Now that wasn't SO bad, was it?

Yao and Shuai growl at her.

Lee: Uh-oh.

She runs down the tunnel.

Shuai and Yao chase after her.

Shuai:(Very angry) Yeah, you'd better run!

Ling:(To E Liu) Shuai is scary when she's angry.

E Liu: This is nothing. You should see her when somebody calls her fat.

* * *

OW!OW!OW! My fingers hurt from typing!

I'd like to thank my mom for the sunrise line, if she didn't know which way the sun set, I would've never thought of it.


	23. The pursuit continues

Yay! New chappie! How come I'm not getting any reviews?

Eh well, I would like to thank Minami Akurei (A.K.A. Shuai) for her help on this chapter. Thanks Squidly:)

* * *

Shuai:(Really Angry) GET BACK HERE LEE!

She and Yao are chasing Lee down the tunnel.

Lee looks back at Ling.

Lee: I could use some help here!

Ling shrugs, and smirks at her.

Lee:(Mumbling) Wuss.

She sees the exit up ahead- another hole.

She jumps and tries to reach a small rock ledge, but is too short.

Lee: Curse (jump) my (jump) small (jump) stature! (jump)

Yao comes tearing down the tunnel, and dives at Lee.

Lee dives to her stomach, causing Yao to miss, and slam face-first into the wall.

Lee laughs at him, then sees Shuai running at her.

They run around in a circle , then Lee speeds up, and trips Shuai, who falls.

Yao is meanwhile peeling himself off the wall.

Lee runs over to him, jumps up, and uses his head as a spring-board.

She manages to get up on the ledge.

Lee: SAFE!

Shuai begins to cry.

Yao runs over to her.

Yao: What's wrong Sweetums?

Sniffling, she holds up her finger.

Yao: You hurt your finger?

Shuai:(Sniffling) Mm-hmm.

Yao: Want me to kiss it better?

Shuai:(Sniffling) Mm-hmm.

He kisses her finger.

Shuai: Yay! All better!

Lee: I think I'm gonna puke.

Shuai: (Scary voice) And now, LEE….MUST….DIE!

Lee: Oh crud.

Lee claws her way up the wall as Shuai pursues her.

Yao stares after his 'Sweetums' in terror.

The rest of the group catches up.

Yao:(To guys) Remind me not to tick Shuai off. Ever.

Guys:(Agreeing) Mm-hmm.

Chien Po and Yao begin to climb up the hole.

E Liu begins to, followed by Ling.

Ling stretches his arm up, then pulls it back in pain.

E Liu: What's wrong?

Ling: Oh, nothin'. Probably just bruised my am when Lee fell on me.

They climb up the rest of the way.

Ling and E Liu exit the hole to see Chien Po staring up at a tree.

Ling: Where is everyone?

Chien Po points up the tree.

They all look up.

Lee is near the top of the tree, laughing.

Yao is quickly trying to climb the tree.

And Shuai is clinging, terrified, to a branch.

Chien Po: Lee climbed up, then Shuai followed her, but then realized she was afraid of heights, so now Yao has to rescue her.

Ling: But isn't Yao afraid of heights too?

Yao:(Offscreen) Help!

Cut to Yao and Shuai clinging to the branch in fear.

Ling:(Sarcastic) Well, this day's off to a good start.

E Liu: Hey! I found the cart!

She pulls the cart out of the bushes.

Ling thinks for a moment.

Ling: I've got an idea!

Lee laughs harder.

Ling whispers to Chien Po and E Liu.

They nod, and the plan is set into action.

Ling and E Liu pull the cart under the tree.

Chien Po grabs onto the tree.

Ling: Ready?

Chien Po: Ready.

He shakes the tree, causing Yao, Shuai, and Lee to fall out, and into the cart.

Yao and Shaui: Land! Thank the Gods!

Lee:(Rubbing her back, sarcastically, to Ling) Yeah, thanks.

* * *

There we go. Review me. Please:) 


	24. Crack!

Ai-yah! Six projects in one month-so not fair! Who's with me?

Apparently no one, since the only person reviewing me is my best friend, and I'm threatening to kill off her character if she doesn't review me!

Come on guys! I work hard, and I want to know that people appreciate it.

* * *

Shuai and Yao jump out of the cart.

Lee hobbles out of the cart, still holding her aching back, from the fall.

Shuai looks in the forest and sees something.

Shuai: Hey!

She runs over to the forest, and pushes a branch aside, revealing a path.

Shuai: There was a path here the whole time!

Lee finally looks up, and sees what Shuai is doing.

Lee: Shuai, NO!

Shuai turns around to see a giant boulder rolling down the path, straight at her!

She screams.

Ling and Lee both rush forward.

Ling pushes Shuai out of the way, and Lee kicks the boulder, so it rolls into the hole.

Shuai runs to Yao.

Ling: Lao Shings set traps so outsiders can't invade their territory.

Lee: We've gotta be more careful around here, understand?

Shuai, and the others nod.

Lee: Okay, Ling?

Ling: Yeah?

Lee: Since you seem to know so much about the traps, why don't you walk ahead, and make sure there aren't any more?

Ling: What makes you think I know anything about them?

Lee: You seem to know enough about the Lao Shings to know their strategies. Care to explain that?

Ling turns, and walks down the path.

Ling: I'll yell if there's a trap.

Lee: I bet you will.

Ling smirks at her as he exits.

Lee turns to the guys.

Lee: Okay, spill. What's he hiding?

Yao: Huh?

Lee: Ling's hiding something. I know it.

Chien Po: Um….

He glances nervously at Yao, who shakes his head.

Chien Po: We don't know anything.

Lee: (sarcastic)Well, that's not completely obvious.

She turns and walks down the path with the girls.

Chien Po and Yao both sigh with relief.

Lee: (To girls) Are all men this stupid, or is it just the ones I know?

E Liu: Lee!

Lee: What? I actually wanna know!

E Liu rolls her eyes.

E Liu:(To Shuai) She's doomed to be single forever.

Lee: Oh, not THAT again!

Ling comes jogging back down the path.

Ling: Lee?

Lee: Any traps?

Ling: No, but I did find something that might be a problem.

* * *

Our gang of six stares at the rickety old bridge Shuai and Yao were on the night before. It spans a ravine roughly thirty-five feet, and forty feet across.

A quickly moving river lies at the bottom.

Shuai looks at the bridge in fear.

Shuai: Youngest first.

Lee and E Liu: Okay.

A pause.

Shuai:(To Lee) Aren't you gonna go?

Lee:(Scoffs)Heck no! You're the youngest!

Shuai whimpers.

Yao: Relax Shuai, Ling'll go first.

Ling: I will?

Yao:(angry) Yeah, you will.

Ling: Says who?

Yao: Mr. Fist, that's who!

He cracks his knuckles, menacingly.

Ling backs away quickly.

Ling: I'm not goin', you go!

Yao: I'm not goin', you go!

Ling: I'm not goin'. You go!

Chien Po:(Over their arguing) Guys, cut it out. This isn't getting us anywhere.

They continue to fight.

Lee: HOLD IT!

They stop, and stare at her.

Lee: I'm thinking of a number.

Yao: 11!

Chien Po: 8?

Ling: 4!

Lee: You got it Ling.

Ling: Yes!

Lee: Which means you're the first to go across.

Ling: Ye….say what?

Shuai snort-laughs, and E Liu also chuckles.

Lee: I said pick a number. I didn't say what you'd win.

Ling pouts for a moment, then begins to go across, cautiously.

He makes it about halfway, without a single creak from the bridge.

Ling: (To others) I think it's safe.

Yao: Alright Lee, you go next.

He and Shuai looks at each other and laugh quietly.

Lee looks at the two of them like they're insane, then begins to cross the bridge too.

Ling, nearly at the end, begins to walk with more confidence now.

Suddenly, the rope breaks!

Ling falls, but his ankle gets twisted in the ropes, leaving him dangling in mid-air.

Lee: Ling!

She runs towards him.

Shuai:(To Yao, frantic) B-But you said…!

Yao:(Equally frantic) I know! This wasn't sposed to happen!

Lee runs across the bridge, but a board breaks beneath her.

She grabs onto another board, and tries to pull herself up.

She glances over at Ling.

Ling is trying to reach up, and grab the rope, but he pulls his arm back in pain.

Lee pulls herself up.

Lee: Hang on Ling!

Ling: Like I have a choice!

One side of the bridge breaks, but Lee hangs on to the other side.

She 'monkey-bar-climbs' over to Ling, and helps him sit up.

Lee: You okay?

Ling: Forget that, we gotta get off this bridge!

They begin to untangle his leg.

Lee: (Sarcastic)No, really? I thought we could stick around for a bit!

Ling: Can you please not be sarcastic when our lives are at stake!

The other side of the bridge breaks, causing the side Lee and Ling are on, to fall, and swing to the other side of the chasm, so it's now hanging vertically.

E Liu: Up here!

Ling and Lee look up, to see a rope being lowered to them.

Ling reaches up for it, his leg now untangled.

He manages to grab a hold of the rope.

The others cheer.

Chien Po: Hang on, I'll pull you up.

Ling grabs on to Lee's hand, but she slips, and falls back, hanging on to the bridge.

Lee: (To Chien Po) Pull Ling up first, I'll be okay.

Chien Po: You sure?

Lee: I'm sure.

Ling: Lee!

Lee: Shut up and climb, Ding-A-Ling.

She grins, and Ling begins to climb, unsure.

Lee sees the rope almost breaking, and glances nervously at Ling, as he reaches the top.

Chien Po begins to lower the rope again.

Lee sees the bridge about to break.

Lee:(Praying) Please Mama, don't let me drown.

Ling sees how nervous Lee looks.

Ling: Lee? You okay?

She glances up at him, and suddenly, the bridge breaks.

Lee shrieks as she falls in the water.

E Liu: LEE! (To others) She can't swim!

Ling heads for the cliff.

Yao: Ling, what the heck are ya doin!

He grabs Ling and hold him back.

Ling: Yao! Lemme go!

Yao: No way! If I do, then you're gonna do somethin' stupid and get yourself killed, and it'll be my fault!

Ling: Yao, how many stupid things have I done in the past?

Yao: Too many to count.

Ling: Am I dead yet?

Yao: Forget it Ling, I'm not letting go!

Ling:(fake gasp) What's that!

He points behind the others.

They all turn to look.

Ling slips out of Yao's grasp, and slides down the rope, jumping into the water.

He swims after Lee.

Yao: LING! I swear, if you die, I'll kill you!

Ling laughs slightly, then spots Lee struggling to stay afloat, just up ahead.

Ling: Lee! Hang on!

Lee fights to keep her head up, but she loses that fight, and is swept under the water.

* * *

OWOWOWOWOW! Carpal tunnel:) Shoot, seven pages! I'd better get a review after that!

Owowowowow….. (Blows on aching hands)


	25. Splash!

Yeah, I know it's been a long time….okay, like, a week. But it SEEMS long to me. Anyways, Grade 11's super hard on me- Muchos projects! So, it's gonna be tough for me to write often, but fear not, I am not abandoning this story:) So, enjoy!

* * *

Ling swims as quickly as his arms can carry him.

Lee grips at the rocks desperately.

Lee:(Thinking)Please, not like this!

She grabs hold of a rock, and clings to it.

Ling dives under the water, and grabs Lee's hand.

She slips out of his grasp, and is swept further down the river.

Ling resurfaces, and swims downstream.

He catches up to Lee, and grabs her hand again.

Ling: Lee! Hang on! I've got y….

Lee crashes into a rock, losing her grip of Ling, who is swept downstream.

Lee:(coughing) Ling!

She peers over the rock to try and see if he's okay, but she slips off the rock, and is swept under the water again.

Up top.

Shuai: (Crying hysterically)No, no, this wasn't 'sposed to happen!

Yao looks nervously at Ling treading water, searching for Lee. .

Yao's eyes dart over to a figure clutching a low-hanging tree branch, close to the opposite shore.

Yao:(Quietly) Lee… (Yells, to Ling) Ling! She's on the tree!

Ling looks back, and sees Lee clinging to the branch for dear life.

He swims upstream, against the current, towards Lee.

Lee tries to pull herself into shallower water, but her legs can't reach the river bottom.

The tree branch snaps.

Lee screams.

She's swept backwards, but bumps into Ling.

He wraps his arms around her, and drags her into the shallower water, and eventually up onto the shore.

Lee lies panting on the sand.

Ling kneels beside her.

Ling: You okay?

Lee:(Panting) Yeah…

She flops her head back down on the sand.

Chien Po:(Offscreen) Ling!

Ling stands up, and looks up at the cliff.

Chien Po: (Yelling down to Ling)Are you okay?

Ling:(Yelling up to Chien Po)We're both fine.

Lee sits up.

E Liu: Can you guys get back up?

Lee looks back at the wall of sheer rock behind them.

Lee: Nope!

Ling: We'll look for another way up, you guys keep going.

E Liu: Are you sure?

Lee: Not really!

She smiles jokingly at Ling.

Lee: It could take us a while, better toss down our packs.

Chien Po: Okay.

He disappears for a moment, then reappears on the edge of the cliff with two bags under his arm.

Chien Po: Okay, catch Ling!

He tosses the first bag, and Ling catches it with ease.

Chien Po tosses the second one, and Ling catches it, then hands it to Lee, who straps it over her shoulder.

Ling: There's another bridge a couple of miles up- it's a bit of a detour, but it'll get you there pretty quick.

Lee: And remember, we're in Lao Shing territory, so be careful!

E Liu: You too!

They exit, leaving Lee and Ling on the riverbank.

Lee wrings out her ponytail.

Lee:(Sarcastically) Well that was fun.

* * *

Short, I know, but not bad, right?

If nobody reviews, then I'm singin' in the next chapter! I mean it! (And I'm a REALLY bad singer!)


	26. Things Just Keep on Getting Better

Um, okay, first of all-Sorry for taking SO LONG to update, but you know, homework. (HISS!)

Anyways, I won't bore you with details, cept to say this will be one LOOOONNNNGGG chapter. Enjoy:)

* * *

Ling turns to go.

Ling: Come on, we'd better hurry if we wanna get there before nightfall.

Lee turns to follow him, but she stops suddenly.

Lee:(Urgently) Ling, where's your sword!

He looks down to see the sword and scabbard both missing.

Ling: Oh no! It must've gotten washed away when we fell in!

He kneels at the riverbank, and searches frantically for any sign of his sword.

Lee: (Sarcastic) Well this is just great! Now we're lost in Lao Shing territory with no protection! This day just keeps on getting bett…

Lee looks down the bank, and gasps.

She rushes forward and pulls Ling behind a tree by his arm.

Ling: Lee! What are you…

Lee shushes him, then peers around a tree.

Two Lao Shing guards are kneeling by the riverbank, a few metres from where Lee and Ling are.

One of the guards pulls something out of the river.

Guard: Hey, look what I found!

Ling peers around the tree.

Ling: Hey! That's my swo…

Lee puts her hand over his mouth and pulls him behind the tree.

Guard 2: You hear something?

Guard: Yea, the sound of the coins rakin' in when I sell this beauty!

The two guards walk off.

Lee uncovers Ling's mouth.

Lee: You idiot! We coulda' been caught!

Ling: Sorry, didn't mean to.

Lee: Not important right now. That sword's our only means of protection- we need to get it back.

Ling: How?

Lee: We'll have to think of something.

She looks at Ling, then turns away again.

Lee: Correction. I'll have to think of something.

* * *

Shuai, Yao, and Chien Po are sitting around, watching the fire, as it begins to die down.

Yao:(To Shuai) C'mon sweetie, we'd better go get some more firewood.

Shuai: Okay.

They stand and exit.

Chien Po looks behind him, and walks into the forest.

E Liu is sitting on the cliff's edge, watching the sunrise.

She hears Chien Po enter, and looks back.

E Liu: Anything?

He shakes his head.

E Liu:(Sigh) Where could they be? It's nearly nightfall!

Chien Po: Perhaps they got lost again.

E Liu: Yeesh, I hope not. We'll be here all week if they did.

Chien Po: Well, Ling has a pretty good sense of direction- I'm sure they'll be here in no time.

E Liu: I hope you're right.

* * *

Nighttime.

Ling:(Offscreen) Ouch!

Lee:(Offscreen, whispering) Quiet you idiot!

Ling:(Offscreen, whispering) But there's a stick poking into my back!

We pan into a bush, just outside the Lao Shing's camp, where Lee and Ling are hiding.

Lee:(Whispering) Quit complainin'!

She smacks him.

Lee:(Whispering) And stay focused. We gotta get that sword.

Ling:(Whispering) But the stick…!

Lee smacks him again.

Ling: Ow!

Lee:(Whispering) I'll see to it personally that you'll be in even more pain if you get us caught!

Guard:(Offscreen) Hey Snake, check out what me and Zou found by the river.

Lee and Ling look over.

We pan to Snake motioning for the sword.

The other guard passes it over, cautiously.

Back in bushes.

Lee:(Whispering) That's Snake. Their leader.

Back to Snake.

He pulls the sword out of the scabbard.

The blade glints in the firelight.

Men: Oooh…

Guard: That should fetch a pretty long string of coins, eh boss?

Snake resheathes the sword, and tosses it in his tent.

Snake: Garbage.

Ling bursts out of the bushes.

Ling: Garbage! Why you….

Lee smacks her forehead.

Snake: A spy. Get him!

Ling: Oops.

The men charge at him.

Ling runs, but Lee remains hidden in the bushes.

Snake stands alone for a moment, then walks into his tent.

Lee crawls out of the bushes, and sneaks toward Snake's tent.

Snake bursts out, and grabs her by the wrist.

Snake:(Menacingly)Well hello there!

Snake raises his sword above her head.

He looks into Lee's eyes, and lowers it.

He pulls her along, and throws her into another tent.

Yan, in the tent, snaps awake.

He looks at Lee, then to Snake.

Snake: Make sure she doesn't get away.

Snake exits.

Lee looks at Yan, and their eyes lock.

Lee smiles.

Yan frowns and turns away.

Lee: Hmph. Some brother you turned out to be.

Yan: You wouldn't exactly win 'sister-of-the-year' you know.

Lee: At least I didn't desert my family!

Yan: I didn't!

Lee: What, him?

She gestures outside.

Lee: He's no father!

Yan: Silence woman!

Lee: You know he's no father! Who taught you how to walk and talk?

Yan's looks softens.

Yan: Mother.

Lee: And what did he teach you? How to kill? How to lie, cheat, and steal to get what you want?

Yan: Just shut up Zi Mei!

Lee: It's LEE, remember? Or have you forgotten, 'Fan she'?

Yan: Don't call me that anymore!

Lee: Then don't call me Zi Mei!

Yan: What do you have against your name?

Lee: It's not my name anymore. My name is Meng An Lee. And yours is Meng Fan She!

Yan: I told you to…

Lee: Why would you rather be Huang Yan than Fan She?

Yan: Because…

Lee: Why? Because HE gave you that name?

Yan slaps her.

Lee: Why you little…!

Ling, off in the forest, screams in pain.

Lee: Ling!

She goes to run, but Yan grabs her arm, and holds her down.

Lee: Yan! Lemme go!

She struggles to get out of his grasp.

Yan looks into her eyes.

Yan: Do you love him?

Lee: What! No, I…

Yan pulls her down, and stares into her eyes, then smiles.

Yan: You can't lie to me, sis.

Lee smiles, blushing.

Lee: This mean you're gonna let me go?

* * *

Ling is struggling to get up, an arrow stuck in his left shoulder.

Guard: Yea! Finish him off Gou!

Another guard steps on Ling's back, pinning him to the ground, and raises his sword in the air.

Gou: Say Goodnight, Weakling!

He's suddenly hit in the head with a rock, and is knocked unconscious.

Lee: Goodnight, Weakling!

The remaining 4 men advance towards her.

Ling: Lee, don't! They're too strong!

Lee: For you, maybe!

She rushes forward, jumping off one of the men onto a tree.

She bounces off that tree, and onto another one, grabbing a vine as she goes.

Lee pulls one end of the vine down, and swings around the men in a circle, tying them up.

She then climbs back up the vine, and grabs the other end.

She pulls this end over a thick branch, and using the branch, she pulls the men up, off the ground, then ties a knot in the vine.

Lee:(To Ling) See? I can handle these clowns!

She slides down the vine to the men.

Lee: Don't mean to leave you hanging, boys, but we gotta go.

She giggles as she jumps to the ground.

Ling groans as he sits up.

Lee walks over to him.

Lee: You okay?

He lifts his head, weakly, and sees a shadow behind Lee.

Ling: Watch out!

He pushes her, and himself, out of the way, to just miss being hit by Snake's blade.

Snake: I knew it was a mistake to let that little softy guard you.

He swipes at them again, but they move backwards.

Snake: I should've killed you all those years ago, when I had the chance!

He raises his sword. Its blade glints in the moonlight.

Ling grabs the arrow in his shoulder, yanks it out, and plunges it into Snake's sword arm.

Snake screams in agony and drops the sword.

Lee catches it, and then she and Ling run.

Snake:(Yelling after them) I'll get you for this!

About halfway down the path, Ling falls to his knees, and clutches his shoulder, in pain.

Lee runs back to him, unties her hair, and uses her scarf as a bandage.

Lee: Come on!

She helps him up, and the two of them continue to run.

The guard that Lee knocked out before comes running up behind them.

He pulls an arrow back, and fires at Lee.

The arrow flies towards Lee, and nicks her ankle.

She loses her balance, and rolls off a cliff, and down towards the river!

Ling: Lee!

He reaches for her, but is pulled down too.

The guard walks toward the cliff, and looks at the two falling, and chuckles evilly.

Guard: Weakling, indeed.

* * *

A waterfall leads into a small lake.

The water on the surface is still.

Suddenly, Lee bursts out of the water, gasping for breath.

She looks around, panting for a moment, then drops back down in the water.

She emerges moments later, holding Ling up.

They stumble towards the rocky shore.

Lee falls to her knees, and eventually onto her stomach.

Lee falls on his butt, and lies on his back.

They both lay there panting for a moment.

Ling: Well, at least it can't get any worse.

(Thunder crash)

Rain starts to pour down.

Lee leans up on her elbows, and looks back at Ling.

Lee: You HAD to say it, didn't you!

* * *

Please Review. My hands are aching. :) 


	27. Truth Or Dare Are they a pair?

My god, it's been a long time, eh? Well, I had my play Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, so I was kinda busy. Exams are coming up soon, so I won't get to write very often, but don't worry. I'm slacking off in Math Class and writing this instead. :D Don't tell my teacher….

Also, this chapter is officially gonna up the age-rating I have on this story, due to mentionings of, um, certain natures. :D

* * *

Ling pulls Lee up with his good arm, and they run in a cave, out of the rain.

Ling leads the way through the dark cave.

Lee looks around, trying to make out shapes on the cave's floor.

Lee:(Offscreen) AH!

She jumps on Ling's back, terrified.

Ling: (Worried) What is it?

She points, panic-stricken, to a figure on the floor.

Ling looks at it for a moment, then his eyes adjust, and see what it really is.

Ling: It's just a rat!

Lee:(Still terrified) That is not a rat- it's a small squeaky tiger!

Ling picks up a stick.

Ling: It's just a rat, see?

He pokes the rat with the stick.

Rat:(Offscreen) (ROARS)

The rat rips the stick away.

Ling backs away slowly, Lee still on his back.

He bumps into something.

Lee: Wall.

Ling lets Lee off his back.

Ling: Now what? We're trapped in Lao Shing territory, with no protection, and a killer rat is four feet away from us.

Lee: Well, um, bright side….

Ling: What?

Lee: Um…..I honestly can't think of anything good about this situation.

Ling sighs and slides down the wall into a sitting position.

He scrapes his shoulder against the wall, and winces.

Lee: You okay?

Ling: Yeah, I'm fine. Just hurts where the arrow hit me.

Lee sits down.

She looks around the cave for a minute.

Lee: I can't see a darn thing.

Ling: Give it a minute, your eyes will adjust.

She waits for a minute, then begins to see shapes.

Lee: There we go.

She hears a squeaking near her, and looks.

Lee: Rat!

She clings to Ling.

The rat scurries in front of them.

Lee hisses at it, and it scurries off.

Ling: Phew. Close one.

Lee: Yeah.

They sit in awkward silence for a moment, Lee still clinging to Ling.

They look down at Lee's hand on Ling's arm, then break away, and turn opposite to each other.

They lean back, against each other, and sit in silence for a moment.

Lee: Truth or dare?

Ling: What?

Lee: Truth or dare. We got nothin else to do, right?

Ling: Forget it, I'm not playin' some stupid girly game.

Lee: Fine, then think of something for us to talk about.

Long pause.

Ling:(Sighs) Truth.

Lee:(Smiles evilly) What's your deepest darkest secret?

Ling: Forget it, I'm not answering that!

Lee: Then pick dare.

Ling: Fine, dare.

Lee: I DARE you to tell me your deepest darkest secret.

Ling: Wha…but you can't….and I…I….aw, fine!

He sighs and sits in silence for a minute.

Lee: Well?

Ling: Do I have to?

Lee: (Nodding) Mm-hmm.

Ling: Well, I…uh…you see…..I…..

He fiddles with his collar nervously.

Ling:(Thinking) Maybe I should, but…then again….

Lee: Come on, I'm not gettin any younger here!

Ling: I….I…..

His hand slips off his collar, and he grabs the red scarf around his neck.

Ling:(Quickly) I'm a Shun Fei!

Lee:(Surprised) You are?

Ling:Um…yeah. See?

He shows her his scarf.

Lee: You really ARE a Shun Fei!

Ling: Yep.

Lee: Hmph. Knew it.

Ling: Wha…?

Lee: You knew way too much about the Lao Shings to be an outsider.

Ling: Kinda tipped you off, huh?

Lee: Well, at least now I know what you were hiding.

Ling:(Thinking) If only you did, Lee.

* * *

Yao and Shuai are running through the forest, trying to get out of the rain.

Yao: Come on, over here!

He leads Shuai over to an old shed.

Yao opens the door, and the two walk inside.

Shuai: Man, I'm soaked!

Yao: (Peering out a window) We'll have to stay in here till the rain stops.

He turns to see Shuai taking off her dress (She has capris and a shirt on underneath).

He walks over to a stack of boxes, and lights one of the candles.

Shuai sits on a pile of straw.

Yao walks over to her, and wraps a blanket around the two of them.

Yao: There, not so bad, huh?

Shuai smiles.

Shuai: It's still kinda dark and scary though.

Yao: Well, don't worry sweetie, I'll protect you. I am a war hero after all.

Shuai:(Gasp) You are?

Yao: You bet I am! I saved China.(Mumbling) Also, Ling and Chien Po kinda helped.

Shuai: Wow! My boyfriend is a war hero! You must've saved the Emperor or something, right?

Yao: Um, you could say that.

Shuai:(Gasp) Did you fight with Fa Mulan?

Yao: Yep.

Shuai: WOW! That's so cool!

Yao: (Anything but modest)Well…

Shuai kisses him.

Shuai:(Giggles) I've never kissed a war hero before.

Yao: Well, technically you just….

She kisses him again, more passionately this time.

He kisses back, just as passionate, and knocks her over on her back, so he's now lying on top of her.

The two break the kiss and look at each other, embarrassed for a moment.

Shuai shrugs and kisses Yao again.

* * *

E Liu is cleaning up, trying to get the supplies out of the rain.

Chien Po: Hurry!

She runs over, where Chien Po has set the cart upside down, like a lean-to.

E Liu: There, I think I got it all.

Chien Po: Think again.

E Liu: Huh?

He points to a bag full of food, across the clearing.

E Liu: Aw, shoot.

She runs back to the bag.

About three feet from it, a wolf jumps out in front of her.

E Liu screams, and falls onto her butt.

The wolf lunges at her, but gets blocked by Chien Po.

E Liu runs behind Chien Po, and the wolf lunges again.

Using a wheel from the cart as a shield, Chien Po blocks it again.

The wolf lunges several more times, then jumps past Chien Po and straight for E Liu.

E Liu grabs the bag full of food, and swings it at the wolf.

It makes contact, and the wolf goes flying into a tree.

The wolf limps off, whimpering.

E Liu: That'll teach him.

She looks at Chien Po.

E Liu: Chien Po, you're bleeding!

He glances down at his left forearm, covered in blood.

Chien Po: Oh my.

He faints.

E Liu: (Pause) This could be a problem.

She grabs hold of his other arm, and tries to drag him towards the cart-lean-to, but to no avail.

* * *

Ling: Okay, so, uh…let's see….what's your biggest fear?

Lee: Water, I can't swim.

Ling: I noticed.

Lee: So how bout you, tough guy? Biggest fear?

Ling: You.

Lee:(Smiling, sarcastic) Oh, very funny! Come on!

Ling: Fine, I'm afraid of the dark.

Lee:(Laughing) What! We're sitting in a dark cave, and you haven't complained once!

Ling: Well, I'm not so much afraid of it anymore, it was really when I was younger.

Lee: So what are you afraid of now?

Ling: I told you. You.

Lee ticks her tongue out at him.

Ling: My turn, right?

Lee: Yep.

Ling: Hmm, what's your most embarrassing secret?

Lee: (Pauses) This doesn't leave the cave, right?

Ling: Right.

Lee: Okay. (sigh) I collect flowers.

Ling:(Laughs) Are you serious!

Lee:(Laughs) YES! I collect flowers!

Rat:(Offscreen)(Squeak)

Lee: RAT!

Ling: Where!

They back up against the wall, as the rat goes by.

Ling and Lee both sigh with relief.

Ling lays his head against the wall and closes his eyes.

Lee: (Smiling) Tired?

Ling: (Smiles back) Just a little. (Yawn)

Lee: okay, last question. What's the stupidest thing you've ever done?

Ling: Man, where to begin? (Yawn) I guess, agreeing to that betrothal.

Lee: You're betrothed?

Ling: Yeah, but we haven't heard from the girl's family in about 15 years.

Lee:(Getting suspicious) What was the girl's name?

Ling:(Yawn) Meng Zi Mei.

He falls asleep.

Lee: Meng...Meng Zi Mei? What!

She grabs Ling's scarf and looks at the symbol on it.

Lee: Qi.

She lets it go, and lays her head against the wall.

Lee: Qi Ah Ling. (Sigh) Of course.

She looks over at him, sleeping soundly.

Lee reaches into her bag, pulls out a blanket, and lays it over Ling.

Lee: (Hums 'What do we want?')

Lings head falls over on her shoulder.

Lee smiles.

* * *

E Liu: (Hums 'A guy worth fighting for')

She goes back to dressing Chien Po's wound, and smiles at him.

* * *

Ow….my hands…..Minami! Kiss my hands better! Then I can write more often:D Please review, I work hard on these chapters. 


	28. Escape Attempt

Whew! Man. S'been a while, eh? Well, I've been busy with various projects, and my recent obsession with RENT, and MASH, but I'm back now. For how long, I can't say. That all depends on whether or not I get any reviews. This writing thing ain't as easy as it looks, folks. It takes time and effort, and I don't see why I should waste either of mine if nobody appreciates it. So, bear with me, it's been a while since I've done this. Here we go!

* * *

The sun is up.

Ling sits asleep against the wall of the cave, with a blanket over his legs.

Lee is close to the 'door' of the cave.

She is now wearing a dress, and we see her normal clothes drying on a makeshift clothesline in the background.

Lee is apparently cooking a fish over a fire.

She reaches for a metal pot, but it tips, and begins to fall.

Lee catches it, but not before half of the water spills out, and makes a nice, loud, clang on the ground.

Ling opens his eyes, startled by the noise.

He blinks several times before they finally focus.

He looks, confused, at Lee's back.

Ling leans over, and tries to get a better look at her, but falls over in the process.

Ling:(Falling) Whoa!

Thud.

Lee spins her head around.

Lee:(Smiling) Well, 'bout time you woke up.

Ling:(Rubbing his head) Lee?

Lee:(Sarcastically) No, I'm the rat. I just decided to change out of that tiny fur suit, put on a dress, and cook breakfast.

Ling crawls over to the fire, and kneels beside her.

Ling: You can cook?

Suddenly, the fish on the Lee's stick burst into flames.

Lee: AH!

She dunks the fish into the can of water.

She turns to Ling, and grins sheepishly.

Lee: Not well.

Outside the cave.

We hear Ling and Lee laughing, inside.

Three Lao Shings, and Snake draw their weapons.

Snake: Leave the boy be. Get the girl.

They nod.

Back inside.

Ling: It doesn't look THAT bad.

Lee holds the fish to his face.

Lee: You wanna put your money where your mouth is?

Ling: Sure, as long as I don't have to put that fish there too.

Lee giggles, and hits the can again with her elbow.

She bends down to grab the can.

Suddenly, something shoots over her head, narrowly missing her scalp, and hits the wall of the cave.

She and Ling look at the object- an arrow with a green scarf attached.

They both gasp.

Ling grabs Lee's arm, and pulls her away from the cave's entrance.

They both peer around the corner, and see the three Lao Shings.

Lee: Now what?

Ling: I dunno.

Lee: Well, think of something!

Ling glances around the cave.

His eyes come to rest on a small hole near the back of the cave.

Ling: There!

Lee: Look out!

She pulls Ling out of the path of another arrow.

Ling: Hurry!

He pulls her along to the hole.

The hole is about eight feet off the ground.

Ling bends down, and prepares to give Lee a boost up.

Ling: What are you waiting for? Come on!

Lee: What? And let you get a look up my skirt? I don't think so!

Ling: Fine, help me up.

She boosts him up to the hole, and he crawls through, up onto the ground beside the hole.

Guard(Offscreen): Over there!

Lee spins in terror.

The guards inch toward her, menacingly.

Guard: We got you now, girl.

Ling:(Offscreen) Lee! Gimme your hand!

Lee stays flat against the wall, frozen in fear.

Guard: I'm gonna enjoy this.

Guard 2: Hey! Wait a minute! Who says you get her!

Guard: I says!

Guard 3: Guys come on! We got a job to do!

Ling:(Offscreen, whispering) Lee, come on!

Lee looks up at him, finally.

She jumps up, and grabs his hand.

Guard 3: Hey! She's getting away!

The three guards run at her.

Lee screams as Ling pulls her up, just in time.

Ling: Run!

They scramble through the forest.

Guard 3:(To other guards) Come on! If we lose her, we'll end up like Gou!

They run out of the cave, and after Lee and Ling.

* * *

Lee and Ling run, exhausted through the forest.

They pause for a moment, Ling leaning against a tree.

Ling:(Breathlessly) You think we lost em?

An arrow shoots through the air, and lands just above Ling's head.

Lee: Nope!

They start running again.

Lee trips over the hem of her dress, and nearly falls.

Lee: How do women run in these things!

Ling: They don't.

He runs back and throws Lee over his shoulder, much to her protest, and continues running.

Lee: Ling! Lemme go!

Ling: Lee, just shut up and let me save you!

Lee: I am perfectly capable of saving myself, thank you! Now LET ME GO!

She kicks him, and the two of them fall, and roll down the hill slightly.

Ling: Why must you be so difficult?

Lee: It's in my nature.

Ling: So I've noticed.

She sees the guards getting closer.

Lee: Split up!

Ling runs down the hill, and Lee runs along a path the right of it.

Ling trips, and nearly falls into the shallow (Like, 2 inches deep) stream.

He continues running alongside the stream, in the same direction Lee went.

* * *

Lee runs along the path.

To her left is a cliff, and just below that is a shallow stream.

She hears the Lao Shings behind her, and looks back.

Not paying attention, Lee runs right off of the cliff.

She shrieks and grabs onto the cliff's edge.

The Lao Shings manage to catch up with her, and peer over the edge, chuckling.

Guard 2:(Mock kindness)Aw, did the poor little girl fall?

Lee frowns at him.

Guard 2: Now don't look at me that way. This is a lot kinder than what we were going to do to you.

He pulls out his sword, and holds it above his head.

Lee stares fearfully at the blade.

The guard swings the sword down at Lee, who lets go of the cliff and falls.

* * *

Ling gasps, and rushes forward, just in time to catch Lee.

Ling: You okay?

Lee:(Panting) Yeah, thanks.

He puts her down, and they run through the stream, and up the hill opposite the one Lee just fell off of.

* * *

Okay, review now. Pweeze:D 


	29. Out of danger?

Okay, okay, I know it's been super long since my last update, but I've been very busy lately. I have my exams in one week, and I'm performing in a musical one day before the exams start! Not to mention this huge writing assignment I've got due…

But eh, you don't wanna hear about that right? You wanna know what happened to Lee and Ling! So, let's juts skip over my whining, and get straight to my writing.

* * *

Lee and Ling run up over a hill.

They begin to run through a small clearing, but Lee stops.

She looks back, waiting.

Ling: Lee! What are you doing! Come on, we gotta get outta here!

He tries to pull her along, but she pulls back.

Lee: Keep running. I've got a plan.

Ling looks confused, but Lee pushes him along.

Ling looks back for a moment, then continues running.

Lee turns back to the Lao Shings' direction, and waits.

Ling hides behind a tree a few metres away from Lee, and watches her.

The Lao Shings begin to run up the hill.

Lee starts to run away from them, slowly, and then pretends to trip.

She falls on the ground.

The three Lao Shings reach, and surround her.

Guard 1: Well, well, well, what have we here?

Guard 2 kneels beside Lee and holds her face up in his hand.

Guard 2: Looks like we caught ourselves a pretty little girl.

Guard 3: Hey, she looks familiar.

Guard 1: Please Zou, I think we'd remember someone this pretty.

Guard 2: Why'd Snake say to take her and not the boy anyway? What kind of a threat can she be?

Guard 1: Probably wants her for himself. (Chuckles) (To Lee) Hey sweetheart, how'd you like to bear me a son?

Lee pretends to faint.

Ling frowns and steps out from behind the tree.

Ling: Hey! Leave her alone!

The men look up.

Guard 2: Get him!

Ling: Oh crud. Not again!

He runs, and Guards 1 and 3 runs after him.

Guard 2 stands, and looks after the others, chuckling slightly.

Lee, behind him, opens her eyes, and looks around.

She spies a sword beside her.

Quietly, she stands, and picks up the sword.

She inches her way towards the man, drawing the sword back as she goes.

Crack.

She steps on a twig, and the man spins back.

Lee swings.

CLANG!

The sword hits the man in the head, and knocks him unconscious.

Lee looks at the unconscious man.

Lee: Hey don't look at me like that. This is a lot nicer than what I was going to do to you.

She puts the sword in her sash, and runs after Ling.

* * *

Up ahead.

Ling is cornered on the edge of a cliff.

The men advance toward him slowly.

Guard 1: Finally, we get to finish the job.

Guard 3: Did you really think you'd get away with spying on the Lao Shings, you filthy Shun Fei coward?

Guard 1: We've killed more of your kind than I can count.

Lee appears behind them.

Lee: So that'd be like, what? Three?

The men turn.

Guard 1: You again? I thought we left you back there with E Xing!

Guard 3 gasps.

Guard 3: It's her! Her! She's the one that captured us last night!

Guard 1: What?

He looks at Lee, and frowns, then smiles slightly.

Guard 1: She got lucky that time.

He advances toward Lee, but she stands her ground.

Guard 1: What is it about you that Snake finds so interesting?

Lee: You'd know better than I would, Uncle.

Guard 1: Huh?

Lee kicks him in the stomach, and he falls to his knees.

Guard 3 rushes toward her, but Ling runs, grabs him by the neck, and pulls him down the ground.

Lee: (To Ling) Come on.

The two run away.

Guard 1, still panting, raises his head.

Guard 1: Zi Mei…

* * *

Lee and Ling run down a hill, and reach the cave they were in before.

Lee: Finally, I can get out of this stupid dress!

She begins to untie her sash, then pauses, and looks back at Ling.

Ling: What?

Lee does the 'turn around' gesture with her hand.

Ling: (realizing) Oh!

He turns away from Lee.

Lee undoes her sash, and begins to disrobe.

Ling tries to sneak a peek at Lee.

A shoe flies through the air, and hits him in the head.

Ling: Ow!

Lee walks forward, now dressed as she was before, and holding her bag.

Lee: Serves you right.

She picks up her shoe, and tries to put it on.

She falls forward slightly, but Ling caches her.

They gaze into each other's eyes, for what seems like eternity.

Ling: Uh, here.

He unties the scarf on his arm, and hands it to Lee, awkwardly.

Ling: Almost forgot to give it back to you.

He chuckles nervously.

Lee smiles, blushing.

Lee: Yeah, thanks.

She ties it in her hair, and begins to walk out of the cave.

Voice in Lee's head: Lee…

Lee ignores the voice.

Voice: Lee, now.

Lee: (Whispers) No.

Voice: Yes, now!

Lee stops, and sighs.

Lee: Ling?

Ling: Yeah?

Lee: I'm thinking of a number.

Ling: What?

Lee: Just guess a number, alright?

Ling: Okay, 4.

Lee: (Sighs) You got it.

Ling: So, what do I win?

Lee: Close your eyes.

He closes his eyes, eagerly.

Lee walks closer to him.

Voice: Now, now, now…

Lee hits Ling on the head.

Ling: Ow! What was that for?

Lee: For being an idiot.

She begins to walk away.

Voice: (Sighing) Oh, Lee.

Lee looks back at Ling, still rubbing his head.

Lee: You coming or what?

Guard 2 bursts out of the trees suddenly, and grabs Lee.

Lee shrieks.

The guard holds a sword to her throat.

Guard 2: Now I see why Snake wanted you dead. You're nothing but trouble, you little wench!

Lee glances fearfully at Ling.

Lee: (Mouths) Help.

* * *

Sorry folks, but I gotta get back to my project. At least it's nearly summer, so I'll have more time to write. Please review:D 


	30. Great Warriors

Okay, I know it's been a while, but my best friend, Minami Akurei hasn't read the last chapter yet, and I always make it a point to not update until she's read it….

Thank god she finally read it, eh:D

* * *

Ling stands, paralyzed with fear.

Lee looks at him, nervously, then back up to the guard.

Lee: But you can't kill me, can you?

Guard 2: What! Don't be stupid little girl.

He holds the sword closer to her throat.

Guard 2: I can slit your throat anytime I want.

Lee: (Straining to breathe) What about Snake?

The guard loosens his grip a bit.

Guard 2: (Pauses) What do you know about Snake?

Lee: I know he's your leader. I know he ordered you to capture me. I know if you kill me, he'll do the same to you.

There is a long pause.

Guard 2: (Grins evilly) But that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with you.

He grabs her arm, and begins to drag her away.

Ling: Hey! Leave her alone!

Ling pulls out his sword.

The guard, surprised by Ling's interjection, looks back.

He looks at the sword, and smiles.

Guard 2: You think you can defeat me with that hunk of junk?

Lee: Please, he could defeat you with a mere twig!

Guard 2: That runt?

Lee: That 'runt' is the great Shun Fei swordsman, Qi Zhao.

Guard 2 looks as Ling with intrigue.

Guard 2: Nice try, but you can't fool me that easily. Come on!

He begins to pull her away.

Ling: Wait!

The guard turns back.

Ling pulls his Shun Fei scarf out from underneath his shirt.

The guard stares at it, in shock.

Guard 2: You….you are Qi Zhao.

Ling looks sternly at the guard.

Ling: That's right. Now let her go.

The guard looks around, indecisively, then lets go of Lee's arm.

Lee runs to Ling, and looks back at the guard.

Lee: Go to Ko Zhu. Find the princess. Tell her 'Mini-Mei' sent you.

The guard looks at her, confused.

Lee: You'll be free from Snake's tyranny.

The guard nods, sheathes his sword, and then bows to Lee and Ling.

He runs off.

Lee pauses, then picks up her bag.

Lee: Come on, we got a long walk ahead of us.

Ling tucks his scarf back in.

Ling: Right, but can I ask you something?

Lee: What?

Ling: How do you know Qi Zhao?

Lee: He was legendary. A great swordsman, a true hero.

Ling: He was my father.

Lee looks back and smiles.

Lee: I know.

Ling: How…?

Lee: (Grins) It's just too bad you didn't inherit anything from him.

Ling: Oh yeah? Who's the person that just saved your neck? Which, by the way, you could've thanked me for!

Lee: I thought the gratitude was implied. Now stop whining, and hurry up!

She walks down the path, and Ling quickly follows.

Ling: Yeah, but how'd you know he was my father?

Lee: Let's just say I knew him on a more personal level.

Ling: What do you mean?

Lee: (Mumbling) Oh, you'll find out soon enough.

Ling: What was that?

Lee: I said, I knew him because he was tough.

Ling: Huh?

Lee: I know all of the great Shun Fei warriors: Qi Zhao, Hong Liang…

Ling: Bin Tao.

Lee freezes.

Lee: What did you say?

Ling: Bin Tao, she was one of the greatest warriors I've ever…

Lee: I know who she was.

Lee continues to walk, a bit faster than before.

Ling: Lee?

He jogs after her.

Ling: Lee? What's the matter? Did, did I say something?

Lee: It's nothing. It's just like you said: Bin Tao _was _a great warrior, and like most warriors, that ended pretty quickly.

Ling: What are you talking about? Bin Tao was a fighter till the day she died.

Lee: That's it exactly! She died! All the great warriors end up dead!

Ling: I know, my father was no exception.

Lee freezes.

Lee: Ling, I'm sorry, I didn't…

Ling: It's okay. He died a long time ago, anyway.

Lee looks away, embarrassed.

Ling: What I don't get is, why are you so upset over Bin Tao's death?

Lee: I just am!

She storms off.

Ling: (Frustrated) Lee! Wait!

* * *

Yeah, I know, the story's been kind of one-sided lately, but it'll change soon, I promise. Okay, now you review…..Pweeze:D 


End file.
